Book of Life: Tale of Kubo
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Alternate universe. As the only Japanese boy in the town of San Angel, Kubo always wanted to visit his mother and father's homeland. Especially after hearing and telling so many stories about it. Graciela Sanchez wanted Japan to be the first country to visit during her tip around the world. But little do they know that dream is about to come true in a terrifying way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters, except my own. The book of life and it's characters belong to Jorge Gutiérrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.

* * *

In New York City, there were many exciting sights and places, including lots of museums. However, there was one museum that different than all the others. On the surface, it appeared to be like any other museum, but unbeknownst to most people it happened to be the favorite museum of the god-couple La Murete, Xibalba and their friend the Candle maker. Through the day was bright and sunny, the normally cheerfully La Murete's facial expression was the opposite of the weather as she appeared behind the museum window. As she continued to look out the window, her husband Xibalba teleported behind her. Sensing her saddened mood, Xibalba gently wrapped her arms around her and whispered "It's the anniversary of her death, isn't?"

La Murete could only nod in response.

If Xibalba was being honest with himself, he hated seeing La Murete like this. Grief was not an emotion that gods dealt with often. Even though they had kept their promise to their friend, even though that she had been reunited with her husband and son long ago, the knowledge that neither their friend nor her family could experience the joys of the land of living again alongside the couple still stung.

Just then, they heard the familiar sound of a bus pulling up and parking in front of the museum.

"They're here." La Murete said as her yellow eyes widen with shock.

"Well, we better get ready my dear." Xibalba said, feeling better that her grief was momentarily gone.

La Murete nodded and with a snap of her fingers, the goddess in red that was made of sugar candy was gone. In her place was a redhead tour guide named Mary-Beth. Xibalba soon followed suit and with the snap of his fingers, the god made of black tar and ectoplasm was gone. In his place was an elderly security guard with tanned skin and a white beard named Guicho.

"See you later, Balby." 'Mary-Beth' said in a flirty tone.

"It won't be long, mi amor." 'Guicho' replied.

With that Mary-Beth vanished and reappeared in front of the museum entrance. As Mary Beth walked outside she found the candlemaker's human self, Mr. C having trouble with the children, just like he did with the detention kids from before. However, instead of five children, there were fifth teen this time.

"Mr. Mizuki's class?" Mary-Beth called out.

At once, the children stopped teasing Mr. and started paying attention to the friendly looking tour guide.

"Are we going to tour through the history section again?" Asked a spiky copperhead boy. "We've been there last month." He complained.

At this, a Chinese-American girl shoved him in the ribs. "Don't be such a jerk, we might learn something cool."

At her words, a black-haired girl, a light brown-skinned boy, a Japanese-American boy, a mixed Chinese-American girl and two twin white boys nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Stacy. But please don't hit Danny, again." Mary-Beth stated before turning to the group of eight. "You're names are Nancy, Cole, Bradley, Amy, Mark and Mitch correct?"

"Here." Cried the group of six.

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Stacy wondered as she readjusted her purple hair clip.

"Your teacher gave me a list." Mary-Beth replied as she turned towards the other seven children. "Hiroto, Lilly, Polly, Marina, Isa, Edison and Naomi?"

"Present!" Answered all seven children.

"Now that we got that out of the way, allow to introduce myself. My name is Mary-Beth and you won't be going to the history section this time. You're different than most children, you need to see something special." As Mary-Beth finished explaining she walked towards the wall.

"Wait, the museum entrance is that way!" Called out Isa as her narrow periwinkle eyes widened with concern.

"Do you really think the main museum entrance is the only one we have?" Mary-Beth said with a mischievous smile. With that, she revealed a blended in secret entrance in the wall.

"Woah!" Cried all the children. As they followed Mary-Beth the down the hallway, Danny could be heard whispering "And I didn't want to come to this thing."

* * *

Sometime later, Mary Beth lead the children to a dark room. "Behold children, the glorious beauty of Mexico!" She cried as the lights switched on.

As she finished speaking, the children began to 'oooed' and 'ahhhed' over the many objects in the room.

"Wait, a minute." Bradley interrupted. "If this is a room all about Mexico, than why is there a Japanese sword, armor and a guitar here?"

At his words, the class turned to see Bradley pointing to a set of golden samurai armor, matching helmet and sword and a shamisen guitar on a shelf close to him.

"Ah...there's an amazing story behind that armor, helmet sword and Shamisen." Mary-Beth started to say as Guicho entered the room "And it can be found in the book of life." She added as she walked towards a Humongous book.

"The book of life?" Lilly questioned in a South African accent.

"Wait, what's a Shamisen?" Cole wondered.

"It's guitar from Japan." Answered Bradley, Naomi and Isa at once.

"Yes, and the Book of Life contains every story ever written." Mary Beth explained as she began to flip through the pages.

"How?" Was all Mark and Mitch could say.

"That's a secret. Now some stories maybe true and some stories maybe false, but the one thing we know for certain is that Mexico is the center of the universe; and in the center of Mexico was a town named San Angel." Mary-Beth narrated.

As Mary-Beth paused, Marina beamed behind her.

"Because San Angel was in the center of Mexico, it was and continues to be visited by two gods named La Murete and Xibalba." Mary-Beth recounted.

"Who are they?" Amy wondered as her pigtails bounded alongside her confused head.

At this Mary-Beth gave her a smile and answered "La Muerte is the ruler of the land of the remembered, a lively afterlife, she's made of sugar candy and sees the best in mankind. Xibalba is the ruler of the land of the forgotten, an awful afterlife, he's made out of black tar and sees the worst in mankind."

"But you know they're not the only god and goddess in the world. In fact, La Muerte made friends with a Japanese Goddess named Sariatu, who was one of the daughters of the Moon King." Mary Beth added. At the mention of the Moon King, Mary Beth friendly tone, slightly became filled with anger.

"Sariatu, who's she and what she a goddess of?" Polly inquired as curiosity filled her light green eyes.

"Don't you mean she was a goddess." Guicho suddenly spoke up. As Mary-Beth and the children turned to stare at him, Guicho suddenly felt a sense of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting, please continue." He quickly said as he shifted his gaze towards the floor.

"Excuse me, when you said "Moon King" earlier, do you mean that he's a god too?" Naomi piped up.

"Clever girl." Guicho said with a smile. "Yes, the Moon King was a god and his daughter was a goddess, until she fell in love with a human." He added.

"What happened to her?" Hiroto asked as a look of worry came over him.

"You'll see." Mary-Beth answered her voice resuming her normal friendly tone as she found the page she was looking for. On the top of the page, in bold italics, were the words **_The Tale of Kubo_**. Below the title was a picture of a twelve year Japanese boy carrying the same Shamisen on the shelf and wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

Before any of the children had the chance to ask about Kubo's eye patch, Mary-Beth said "It all started as La Muerte and Xibalba were visiting San Angel one evening many, many years ago."

* * *

The stars shone brightly on the town of San Angel as La Muerte watched Manolo and Maria Sanchez welcome two brand new additions to the family, outside their bedroom window.

* * *

"Wait, Manolo and Maria Snachez?" Edison wondered. "Who are they? I thought we going to hear a story about Sariatu and Kubo." He added.

"Don't interrupt." Guicho scolded the young Native Hawaiian-Japanese-American boy.

"Besides, they'll have an important role in the Tale of Kubo later on." Mary-Beth added before she continued the story with. "As I was saying…"

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez." The town doctor said with pride. "You have two beautiful daughters." As he finished speaking, he placed the two crying bundles in a tried Maria's arms.

"Oh, they're beautiful mi amor." Manolo whispered as he stared at the babies in awe.

"Si." Whispered Maria as she adjusted herself into a sitting position on her bed.

La Muerte smiled at the sight.

 _A year has passed and they already have children of their own. They will make excellent Sanchezs._ the ruler of the land of the remembered thought to herself.

"What will we name them?" Manolo wondered with delight.

Before La Muerte could hear Manolo and Maria decide their daughters names, a voice that she hadn't heard for many centuries suddenly appeared in her head.

 _La Muerte, help me! 'c_ ried' the frightened voice.

 _Sariatu? Is that you?_ La Muerte 'wondered.'

 _Yes, please hurry. My sisters took my husband from me, and they almost took Kubo!_ Sariatu 'pleaded.'

With that, La Muerte teleported out of San Angel and arrived on a island in Japan. Unlike San Angel's clear sky, this part of the world had a stormy night. Before she had the chance to look for her old friend, she heard her husband Xibalba appear right beside her.

"Not I'm complaining or anything, but my dear why did you leave San Angel so suddenly?" Xibalba questioned. "It's not like you at all." He added.

"It's Sariatu, she contacted me and she needs my help." La Muerte explained.

"What did Sariatu say and how did she manage to contact you?" Xibalba questioned.

"During our last meeting, I secretly gave her a metal. If the Moon King and her younger sisters ever turned on her, all she need to do was bend the metal and I would be there." La Muerte explained.

"I hope she finally found the courage to leave that heartless excuse for a father." she added with a rare look of anger on her face.

Xibalba could only blink in shock before he and his wife suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying.

At once, La Muerte rushed towards the sound and stopped in front of a backpack that had washed up on the sand. As she picked up the backpack, Xibalba appeared behind her and said "I know you are fond of children my dear, but doesn't your friend need you?"

"Balby, I can't leave…" La Muerte started to say as she started to open the backpack.. However, whenever La Muerte was going to say, Xibalba never found out. For when the backpack was open, she gasped at the shocking sight within. It was sweet, but frightened looking baby boy with an eye patch across his right eye. However what worried La Muerte and even Xibalba most of all, was that the eye patch was brand new.

"Oh, my sweet child, who could've done this too you?" La Muerte whispered as a look of shock, horror and fear appeared on her face.

"His grandfather." Answered a familiar voice that was filled with contempt.

La Muerte and Xibalba turned their heads to see a young mortal woman with long black hair and a scar underneath her right eye.

"Sariatu!" La Muerte cried with relief. "Are you…?" She started to say, but Sariatu interrupted with "We have don't have much time, just take me and my son someplace safe where his grandfather can't reach us."

"Your son?" Xibalba whispered in a strange voice.

"His name is Kubo." Sariatu whispered before she passed out on the wet sand.

* * *

"HIS GRANDFATHER RIPPED OUT HIS OWN GRANSON'S EYE?!" the entire class cried at once.

"What kind of sicko is he?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why are you telling us this gruesome story? We're just kids!" Naomi wondered as she held out her arms.

"Don't worry, Sariatu and Kubo will get to safety." Mary Beth assured Naomi as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, where were we…?" Mary-Beth wondered.

* * *

For several minutes, La Muerte stood unable to think. She didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that Sariatu, the goddess friend from the other side of the world, sharing secrets with...had become mortal or the fact that she had married a human and had a son with him.

That moment ended when she heard her husband whisper "Mi amor, we have to get Sariatu and leave."

With that, Xibalba hurried over towards the now unconscious Sariatu and gently picked her up in his arms.

As they were about to leave, they heard two identical familiar voices.

"Baruby and Muertita." The two voices whispered ominously.

At once almost as though he could sense the danger he was in, the baby in La Muerte's arms began to cry. La Muerte quickly wrapped her arms around the infant in an even tighter grip.

Xibalba moved closer to his wife as he replied through gritted teeth "It's Xibalba."

The voices ignored him as they answered "We thought our father told you and your wife to stay away from our sister. He was quite clear on what would happen if he ever saw either of you again."

"Your old man can't see, he's blind as a bat remember?" Xibalba taunted with a grin.

"We're on the clock." La Muerte reminded him.

Then the voices replied "We'll deal you later, we're here to pick up our nephew." As the two voices finished speaking, the owners floated down from the sky above, they were dressed in black, wore black rimmed hats and white masks.

"Sorry sisters, not happening." Xibalba declared. As he finished, La Murete, Kubo, Sariatu and himself vanished in front of Sariatu's creepy younger twin sister's eyes.

The quartet quickly reappeared in San Angel.

"That was too close for comfort." Xibalba said.

La Murete could only nod in agreement. Now that they were safe, sound and back in San Angel, only one question remained.

"Who's going to take care of Sariatu and Kubo?" La Muerte wondered as her yellow eyes brimmed with concerned. "We can't take them with us to either the land of the remembered or the land of the forgotten. Even if we could, those places aren't the safest for a baby." She wondered aloud as she looked at both Sariatu and baby Kubo with worry.

As much as Xibalba hated to admit it, his wife was right. While he might be able to hide Sariatu in one of the many lands of the afterlife, he wasn't so sure he could do the same with little Kubo, since he could sense that he was part human. There was only thing to do.

"Mi amor, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. Our only option at this point is to find a trustworthy human and ask that they keep Sariatu and Kubo safe." Xibalba stated. "But who?" He added.

"The Sanchez's could look after them." La Muerte suggested.

"The Sanchez's, they can't protect them, they just had twin girls. They need someone strong. A fighter. Someone like Joaquin." Xibalba argued.

"Manolo knows us." La Muerte stated.

"And so does the rest of the town." Xibalba counted.

"Manolo came back from the dead." La Muerte reminded her husband.

Xibalba frowned, La Muerte never let him live it down. Still if it wasn't for Manolo, he and his wife might've never gotten back together.

With that they teleported themselves, Sariatu and Kubo right in front of the Sanchez household.

After slightly adjusting Kubo in her arms, La Muerte simply knocked on the front door. A few seconds later, the sound of footsteps reached the door, followed by the sound of the door handle turning.

"How can I…?" Manolo 's voice started to say as he opened the door, but stopped at the sight of the god couple that he had once met.

"La Muerte! Xibalba!" Manolo exclaimed with shock, before realizing they had an unconscious East Asian woman and her baby with them.

"Who are they? Where are they from? Is she okay? What happened to the baby's eye?!" Manolo exclaimed.

"This is Sariatu and this is her son Kubo. They're from Japan." Xibalba explained.

"Japan!" Manolo cried out in shock.

"It's no longer safe for them. They're in danger, especially Kubo." La Muerte explained.

"Who's after them?" Manolo demanded.

"A being known as the Moon King. He maybe like us, but he doesn't think and feel the same way we do." Xibalba said in a voice full of contempt. "He's Kubo's own grandfather and he's responsible for Kubo's missing eye." He added.

"What!" Manolo cried out in a voice full of disbelief, horror and shock.

"Look after them, and this is very important, never let Kubo and Sariatu out after dark. Make sure they always come home at sunset." La Muerte ordered.

"Of course." Manolo promised. "But I'm confused about something." He added. "Why…?" He started to say.

However Xibalba interrupted with "Because the Moon King and his forces can only come out at night."

"No, I mean why me? Why did you chose me?" Manolo clarified.

"Because you're the first and only human who died and came back to life." La Muerte reminded him. "You and your family won't be shouldering this alone, Manolo." She added. "We're protecting them as well."

At her words, Manolo smiled and said "We have a guest bedroom and I'll talk to Maria."

"No," La Muerte interrupted as she placed the now sleeping Kubo in Manolo's arms. "I'll talk to Maria, I think it's best if she hears this from me."

With that Xibalba teleported Manolo, baby Kubo, Sariatu and himself into the guest bedroom. He gently placed Sariatu on the bed, made a small bed out of blankets for Kubo, before he turned to Manolo and said "Please look after them."

"Yes, of course I will." Manolo said. "However, I just have one question, how do you know this woman?" He asked as he gestured towards the now resting Sariatu.

"She's a friend of my wife." Xibalba deadpanned, before he vanished.

* * *

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters, except my own. The Book of Life and it's characters belong to Jorge Gutiérrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you CartoonBeliever, imaginationcreator and WikiScorcerer for your reviews.**

 **Thank you Aleprettycat, CartoonBeliever, GeekChroicles15, imaginationcreator, Jacqueline Frost1220, King of 2211, Miss Singing in the Rain and WikiSorcerer for choosing to favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Aleprettycat, JacquelineFrost1220, King of 2211, Miss Singing in the Rain and WikiSorcerer for choosing to be follow this story.**

* * *

After La Murete and Xibalba left, Manolo over the new sleeping Kubo and Sariatu. What a night this was. Not only has his babies arrived, but his family had been entrusted some family friends of La Murete into his care. Suddenly Manolo noticed the scar on Sariatu's face. Feeling somewhat concerned he walked over towards Sariatu.

 _How did Sariatu get that scar? Maybe I should take her to a doctor? Is she even human?_ Manolo wondered. However before he could dwell on the matter even further, he heard the sounds of a pounding door, this caused his daughter that who were named Fermina and Graciela to start crying, baby Kubo to start crying, Sariatu to wake in fear and confusion and most importantly Maria to wake up and scream out the window "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT?! WE JUST PUT THE GIRLS AND OUR GUESTS TO SLEEP!"

As Manolo picked up the wailing Kubo and hurried towards the bedroom that he shared with his family, he heard the voice of his father-in-law yell "MARIA! Is that any way to talk to your father! I'd thought...guests? What guests?"

As Manolo and Kubo reached the bedroom, he heard Maria say "Sorry papa, it's just been a crazy night with the arrival of the twins and La Muerte entrusting us to protect her friend and her friend's baby son."

"What! I came all this way to see my grandsons and you're telling me that go couple just dumped some woman and her baby on your doorstep?" General Posada exclaimed.

"They're called Sariatu and Kubo, Papa. They're in danger and you have granddaughters." Maria explained.

Before, General Posada could reply to that, Manolo, Maria, Kubo, Fermina and Graciela and the General suddenly heard a woman saying something to them in a language they never heard before.

"Who's that?" Called the General from outside the Sanchez household.

Neither, Manolo or Maria answered as they slowly turned around to see an angry looking Sariatu standing behind them as paper swirled around her in a fast and furious fashion.

"Hola, you must be Sariatu. My name is Manolo and I'm a friend of La Murete." He said very slowly.

Sariatu only looked at him in momentary confusion and before pointing at the baby in Manolo's arms, and back to herself. Though she couldn't speak Spanish, her meaning was clear: give me my baby.

Suddenly Maria said "Manolo, I just remembered that La Muerte left us with items that can help us all understand each other."

"Hurry." Manolo pleaded afraid that Sariatu might hurt him.

At once, Maria reached into the draw by her bedside and pulled out a pair cud licks and a hair band. Maria quickly tied the hair band in her hair before tossing the cuff links to Manolo as she said "My name is Maria Sanchez and my family and I are friends of La Maurte."

At this Sariatu stopped and said "You speak Japanese?"

"No, we only know how to speak Spanish." Maria explained as Manolo finished putting on the cufflicks.

"Then who are you people and how is it that I can understand you?" a still distrusting Sariatu questioned.

"I'm Maria, this is my husband Manolo and we're friends of La Murete." Maria explained. "She gave us a hair band and cufflicks to help talk to you." She added.

Sariatu looked surprised and was about to ask more questions, when General Posada called out "What's going on up there?"

"Ummm...maybe you can come back later?" Manolo said nervously.

* * *

"After General Posda left, Manolo and Maria when able to recount to Sariatu what had happened that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Kubo's family and the Sanchez family." Mary Beth explained.

"Awww...that sounds so sweet." cried several of the children.

"However, the happy times didn't last long and even then Sariatu and Kubo still had some problems." Mary Beth added.

"What do you mean?" Asked Isa.

"You'll see once I get back to the story." Mary Beth said.

* * *

Twelve years had passed since Sariatu and Kubo had come to the Sanchez household and much had changed for the good and the bad. The good was that Kubo, Graciela and Fermina Sanchez had become fine young children. They even had an addition to the family, a son named Miguel who was born eight years ago. The Bad was that Sariatu's injuries still affected her. So much so that Manolo and Maria would take turns watching her at different points of the day, as they rest of the family waited for news about Kubo's missing father Hanzo.

On the day before the day of the dead, the sun rose over the town of San Angel and Kubo rose early from his soft bed to wake his mother.

"Ohiyo, mother." Kubo whispered as he helped her out bed.

His mother didn't acknowledge him, in fact she didn't seem to know he was even there, she just stared off into space with a blank emotionless look on her face.

Just then, Kubo heard the sound of a knock on the door as he heard familiar voice say in Spanish "Dias, Kubo. May I come in?"

Kubo smiled and felt his heart a skip a beat at the sound of the voice.

"Si, Graciela y Gracias." Kubo replied in Spanish.

The door opened to reveal a young Mexican girl around the same age as Kubo. She looked like a young Maria Sanchez, except for having her father's black hair.

"Do you and Tia Sariatu need any help this morning?" Graciela Sanchez asked as walked over towards Kubo.

"Thanks for the offer Graciela, but we're fine." Kubo replied as he attempted to help his mother out of the bed. However he almost slipped and dropped his mother. Graciela leaped across the room and grabbed Sariatu's other arm.

"You call this fine?" She questioned, before adding "Kubo, you and your mom are like family to us. You don't have to do this alone."

"She's right." pipped up a warm motherly voice.

Both Graciela and Kubo turned around to see Maria standing in the doorway.

"Dias, Graciela, Kubo." Maria said as she entered the room.

"Dias, Mama." Graciela replied.

"Dias, Tia Maria." Kubo answered with a small bow.

"Why don't we all take her downstairs together?" Maria offered.

Soon Maria, Kubo and Graciela helped a still catatonic Sariatu downstairs.

"How did you sleep Kubo? Graciela?" Maria questioned.

"I slept fine Mama." Graciela replied.

Kubo remained quiet as the group of four walked downstairs.

"Tia Sariatu was making the paper fly through the air in her sleep wasn't she?" Graciela inquired.

Kubo could only nod his head. Kubo and his mother weren't ordinary people. Aside from their immigrant background, he and his mother had the ability to magically control paper. Sometimes, while Sariatu slept, paper that was near her would come to life.

Changing the subject, Graciela turned her attention back to her mother and asked "What's going to happen today after school Mama?"

"Well, Fermina is going to practice bull-fighting with your papa after school today and Miguel will learn how to play the guitar with your papa." Maria explained as the group reached the downstairs.

"Are we still on for fencing later?" asked Graceila.

"Do you even need to ask." Maria replied with a smile on her face.

Suddenly a young boyish voice called out "Dias Mama, Primo Kubo, Graceila."

"You're almost late." added the voice of a young girl.

"Dias, Miguel, Fermina and Papa/Manolo." Maria, Graciela and Kubo said at once as they reached the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Manolo, Miguel and Fermina, sitting at the table with a plate full of Jalapeño cheddar corn cakes and waiting for the group of four to arrive. Fermina looked a great deal like her sister, only she had Manolo's eyes instead of Maria's. Miguel looked like a younger version of Manolo, only he had Maria's eyes.

"Dias Maria, Graciela, Sariatu and Kubo." Manolo replied before he added "Would you like me to lead Sariatu to her sit and feed her?"

"Thanks Tio Manolo, but I can do that myself." Kubo replied as Graciela and Maria helped placed his mother in a seat near the edge of the table.

"Are you sure, you don't want any help?" Manolo offered.

Kubo nodded as he sat down next to his mother. Soon all the family sat down and quietly ate breakfast. Afterwards and after much insisting, Maria and Manolo took Sariatu back to her room, while Kubo, Graciela, Fermina and Miguel went back to their rooms to get dressed.

When they were finished, Kubo was wearing a modified dress of his father's robes that had been transformed into an orange shirt with a beetle on the back and black paints. Graceila was wearing a blue dress, Fermina was wearing a red dress and Miguel was wearing a white shirt and black paints.

After gathering their backpacks (and in Kubo's case, his guitar) , the children waved by to their parents and caretakers.

"Be careful and be back by sundown." Maria reminded the group of young children.

"We will." answered the quartet of children.

"Adios, Mama." Cried Fermina, Graciela and Miguel as they started to walk down the path to school.

"Adios, Tia Maria." Kubo added as he caught up to his friends.

As they walked down the road, Miguel said "I can't believe the day of the dead is coming up soon, my class is having a party and talking about our relatives that we're honoring. What about you guys?"

At this Fermina, Graciela and Kubo became quiet. Thanks to the rule of never going out at night, Kubo and his mother could never part take in the nightly celebrations.

That didn't stop the Sanchez's from throwing their own day of the dead celebrations at home. But the stories from Kubo's classmates, still made Kubo feel jealous.

"Well, we're going to making candy skulls." Graciela said, however she was interrupted by a rude voice saying "Well, well if it isn't the foreigner and his friends."

The children looked up to see a older boy named Francisco standing right behind them. He was new in San Angel and for some reason, didn't like Kubo despite many people in liking Kubo for his magical abilities.

"Are you going to tell the same stupid story with your stupid guitar?" Francisco questioned as he pulled Kubo's guitar from his backpack.

"Hey, give me back my guitar you jerk!" Kubo cried as Ulises only held the instrument up even higher.

"What are you going to do about it?" Francisco taunted.

At this, Kubo spotted a plank of wood, leaped over towards the wood, grabbed it and with one flick, knocked his guitar out of Francisco hands and caught with his own.

"How…?" Was all Francisco could say.

"Did I mention our mama studied fencing?" Graciela questioned.

"That she is teaching us?" Fermina added.

"Also we know Joaquin?" Miguel added.

With those words, Fransisco quickly fled the scene as the Sanchez children and Kubo laughed.

"Hopefully, he won't bully you anymore Kubo." Graciela said.

"Yeah." Added Fermina and Miguel.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for school." Kubo replied.

Sometime later, school had ended and most of the children were in the process of gathering their things and getting ready to go home.

Kubo on the other hand got ready to tell his story.

"What story are you going to tell today, Kubo?" asked a classmate named Renata Mondragon.

"Just the same old same old." Kubo replied. "Is your brother staying for the whole thing this time?" He added.

"Ulises has fighting lessons with our papa after school." Renata answered.

Kubo paused as he thought about his long lost father, Hanzo. Sometimes he would feel so jealous that Renata, Ulises and so many classmates of his still had their fathers, while his own father was still out there somewhere. Tio Manolo was nice and so was Tio Joaquin, but neither men could replace his missing father.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice call out "Renata! Ulises! Fermina! Graciela! Miguel! Kubo!"

Kubo pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned around to see Tio Joaquin himself arrive to come and pick up his children.

"Papa!" cried out both Renata and Ulises at once.

"Hi,Tio Joaquin!" Fermina, Graciela, Miguel and Kubo said at once.

"Hey, guys." Joaquin said as his two children ran over and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Tio Joaquin! You're just in time to hear Kubo start his story!" Miguel announced.

With that Kubo smiled, took out some paper placed them on the floor and started playing his guitar at a fast pace. As he played the paper folded itself into a mini-samurai. At once everyone nearby stopped chatting and started paying attention to Kubo.

"Pay careful attention to everything you see and hear. No matter how unusual it may seem and pleased be warned if you must blink, then do it now." Kubo began as a crowd gathered around him. "If you fidget or look away or you forget any part of what I'm about to tell you even for an instant, then our hero will surely perish." He added.

* * *

"Sounds like Kubo has a flair for the dramatic." Isa commented.

"Never mind that, he's awesome regardless." Danny piped up.

"Well, he did enjoy telling stories." Mary Beth with a smile before she continued with the story.

* * *

As he finished, Kubo began playing his guitar at a fast pace. As he played, a red piece of paper folded itself to a mini samurai.

"Hanzo was a mighty samurai, but he was alone." Kubo narrated as the paper Hanzo drew out his sword and flicked it.

"His family taken from him, his kingdom in ruins and his army destroyed by the dreaded Moon King." Kubo said dramatically. "You may recall that Hanzo was roaming the distant lands in search of a magical suit of armor. The only weapon in the whole world that could protect him from the power of the Moon King." Kubo said as several papers started to swirl around the mini Hanzo.

"This armor was made of three pieces." Kubo stated before he paused for a moment. "First," Kubo started to say, but he was interrupted as Ulises cried out "Pick me! Pick me! I know this one! The sword unbreakable!"

At this Kubo strung a string and one paper flew into the before it formed the sword unbreakable. After the crowd stopped cheering, Kubo started to say "The second!"

"The breastplate impenetrable!" Miguel cried with delight.

Kubo continued to play his guitar as another paper folded itself into a breastplate. Kubo waited until the crowd finished clapping as before he said "And finally, the third weapon. The final piece of the armor…"

"I know this!" cried out a friend of Fermina's. "Pick me! Pick me! The helmet inverarble!"

Kubo strummed his guitar as another piece of paper folded itself into a helmet.

"Before Hanzo could claim the armor and unite the pieces to reveal their true power, he was attacked by the Moon King's beasts!" Kubo said in an over the top fashion. As finished a sheet of black paper folded itself into a giant spider. Much to the audience's delight. When the paper spider landed, it and the mini Hanzo figure immediately went into battle. The spider put up a good fight, but the mini-Hanzo claimed victory with a slice of his sword.

As time passed and after Joaquin, Ulises, Reneta and Fermina had left, Kubo continued to play his guitar, tell his story and make the paper come to life, one of the mariachi brothers whispered "He puts most gitaristas to shame."

Before he could finish the story, he was interrupted by the sound of Manolo's voice calling out "Children! It's time for your fencing lessons."

At this the crowd groaned as a classmate of Miguel's protested "But it was just getting to the good part!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until next time." Manolo started to say, but his nerve as the crowd glared at him.

"Bye everyone!" Kubo said quickly and the Sanchez kids hurried towards Manolo. As they left and the crowd dispersed, Kubo heard a classmate of his say "You really a are a credit to your people Kubo."

Doing his best to hide his discomfort, Kubo replied with a polite "Thanks."

Sensing something was wrong, a worried Graciela turned to Kubo said "Kubo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kubo quickly replied.

Gracelia looked as though she didn't buy it, but let the subject drop for now. She would ask him later,

Manolo, Gracelia, Kubo and Miguel began to walk back the walk back home.

"How was your day?" Manolo asked.

"It was fine, papa." Graciela answered. "How's Tia Sariatu?"

Manolo paused before he said "She's just stayed quiet the whole day."

"Did La Muerte and Xibalba stop by today?" Kubo questioned. "Did they bring any news about my father?" He added.

"They're going come by later tonight." Manolo replied.

Kubo didn't say anything, a part of him wanted to hope that La Murete and Xibalba would bring his father to San Angel and they could be a family again. However, even though they were gods and even though so many years had passed. They still couldn't find him, even in the lands of the remembered, the forgotten, the cursed and the blessed! Before Kubo had a chance to continue to ponder the abilities of La Murete, Xibalba and the Moon King, Miguel interrupted his thoughts with "I'd wish your mama could finally remember the end of the story, Kubo."

"Me too, but we just need to be patient." Kubo added.

"Do you think La Murete and Xibalba saw your story?" Fermina questioned.

"Maybe…" Kubo answered.

"Japan sounds amazing, I wish we could go there and visit the home of the beetle clan." Graciela stated.

"Me too, I would love to take mother on a vacation there." Kubo said.

"Would you and Tia Sariatu move back to Japan if you could if your papa was found?" Miguel questioned as they arrived at the Sanchez residence.

At his words, Kubo suddenly felt as though he had been hit by a bull. Just as he started to think about Miguel's words, he heard Maria's voice say "Hola! Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Miguel! How was school today?"

Next anyone knew, the entire Sanchez family were wrapped in a tight hug. It felt so good to be home! After a snack and a recap of what happened earlier in the day, Kubo and the Sanchez children were practicing fencing. Fermina was currently partnered with Miguel, while Kubo and Graciela were fighting against each other.

So far, all Kubo could do was block Graciela with his sword.

"Come on Kubo, you're not even trying." Graciela complained.

"Just you wait." Kubo answered and with a flick of his sword, he sent Graciela towards the floor. As Graciela stood back up, the look in her eyes screamed "Oh, it's on!"

Then Kubo and Graciela renewed their fight with a mixed up tension that was filled with frustration, friendship and something more. As the two children continued to fight, everyone else just seemed to disappear. For a long time, it was just Kubo and Graciela clashing swords against each other, until Graciela dropped her sword and clutched her left arm.

"Graciela!" Cried Kubo, Fermina, Miguel and Maria.

"Are you okay?" Kubo asked as he lowered his sword as he looked at her left arm.

"I'm fine, Kubo. You just took me by surprise that's all." Graciela assured him as her mother came over to look.

"Hmmm…" Maria muttered as she looked over Graciela's left arm. "You seem to be fine, but mija, Kubo, please be more careful in the future." Maria said.

"Yes Mama." Graciela answered just as Kubo added "Yes Tia Maria."

"That's enough, practicing for one day. How about dinner?" Maria questioned.

At the children grew big smiles as they cried out "Yay!" simultaneously.

"Was Maria's cooking really that good?" interrupted Danny as his mouth began to water.

Mary-Beth smiled as she said "Yep." Then she returned to the tale with "That night, Maria made quesadillas…"

"Thanks for letting us eat with Tia Sariatu Mama." Miguel said with excitement.

"Just be careful to make a mess on the floor and keep your food and plates on the tray." Monolo reminded the children as he handed Gracelia a tray with five plates full of food on it.

"Yes papa." Graciela said as Kubo, Fermina and Miguel hurried upstairs.

Careful not to drop the tray, the children reached Sariatu's room. There, by the window sat Sariatu stairing out the window as the sun continued to set in the sky. Once the sun had set, Sariatu broke out of her catatonic state and looked for her son.

"Kubo…Kubo..." Sariatu called out in disoriented Japanese.

"Yes, mother. I'm here." Kubo said reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tia Sariatu. We kept him safe the whole day at school." Fermina piped up as Graciela placed the tray of food on the table.

"Kon'nichiwa, Tia Sariatu." Graciela said as she bowed to her honorary aunt.

"Kon'nichiwa, Tia Sariatu." Fermina and Miguel echoed as they bowed their heads.

"Hello, children. What are your names again?" Sariatu asked with a look of confusion on her face. "It's the Sanchez children mother. Fermina, Graciela and Miguel." Kubo reminded her. "Hungry?" He added as he offered her a quesadilla.

Sometime later, Kubo, Fermina, Graciela and Miguel were sitting down on the floor enjoying their dinner while listening to Sariatu's story.

"And even though he could barely see his own hand in front of his face, Hanzo and his loyal army of loyal samurai pressed on through the desert." Sariatu recounted in Japanese as Kubo, Fermina, Graciela and Miguel listened with rapt attention "As quickly as it had started, the storm cleared before him. Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief for he was home…"

"His fortress? To beetle clan castle?" both Miguel and Kubo interrupted at once.

"Yes, at the very edge of the farlands hidden from the moon king by powerful magic." Sariatu said dramatically.

"And then what happened?" asked all four children at once. "When he got to the castle?"

"When who got to the castle?" Sariatu said in confusion.

"Hanzo, my father!" Kubo clarified.

"Hanzo...Hanzo...was at the castle? He...uhhh...just give me a second. I'm..no, no, no. It's gone. I can't remember. I'm sorry." Sariatu said sadly.

At this, Kubo, Fermina, Graciela and Miguel felt a sense of disappointment and expectation. As much as Sariatu tried to remember what happened next, she always forgot that part.

Sensing the children's disappointment, Sariatu added "Perhaps I can recall a different story."

"Mother, what was father like?" Kubo questioned.

"Oh this one is easy. Hanzo was a mighty warrior. Skilled with swords and bows.." Sariatu started to say.

"Just like Mama and Uncle Joaquin!" Miguel piped up.

Kubo briefly looked at Miguel with a smile before turning back to his mother and asked "Yes, he is. But I want to know what was he really like? When he wasn't fighting? When he was with us?"

Sariatu gave her son a gentle smile before she replied with "He was just like you."

"Like me?" Kubo questioned hopefully.

"Yes, strong and clever and funny and oh so handsome." Sariatu recalled.

"Uhhh...mother…" Kubo started to say.

"Come on." Sariatu said cheerfully. "Never forget how much he loved you, Kubo. He stayed behind to fight off my family to protect us." She reminded him.

"I still can't believe that La Murete and Xibalba couldn't find a trace of him after all this time." Kubo said sadly.

"Maybe, he's being shielded by magic?" Fermina guessed.

"Maybe the moon king and his daughters got him." Miguel added.

"That's enough children." came Maria's voice from the doorway. "We do not talk about such things so carelessly."

"Yes Mama." Both Fermina and Miguel said at once.

Taking an opportunity, Sariatu turned to her son and said "You must always stay hidden from the night sky or they'll find you and they'll take you away from me. Promise me, that you'll never let this happen. Promise me, Kubo!"

After a moment of stunned silence from Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Miguel. Kubo looked at his mother and replied "I promise."

Seeing the sadness on her friend's face, Graciela gently wrapped her arms around Kubo and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be sad Kubo, remember what you must do Kubo. Remember it?" Sariatu asked playfully as she played the monkey totem.

"Keep you with me at all times mr. Monkey and kept the clothes made from my father's robes on my back at all times." Kubo replied as if he had heard this a thousand times before.

"Yes Kubo, and there's one more thing. Never. Ever. Stay out after dark." Sariatu added.

At this Kubo nodded his head in agreement and feeling awkward Fermina, Graciela and Miguel stood up and got ready for bed.

"Good night Kubo. Good night Tia Sariatu." The Sanchez siblings said at once.

"Good night guys." Kubo replied as his mother added "Good night children."

Sometime later as the house slept, Kubo was woken up by the sound of something flapping. Opening his eye, he saw paper flying through the air. At once he got out of bed and gently shook his mother.

"Mother? Mother? You're dreaming again." Kubo whispered.

As Sariatu woke up with a groan, all the paper fell to the floor.

"Kubo! Kubo...is that you?" Sariatu questioned sleep.

"Yes mother, I'm right here." Kubo said reassuringly.

"Kubo...what happened to your eye?" Sariatu whispered before she fell back into her sleep.

Meanwhile, down the hall in Fermina and Graciela's bedroom, Graciela couldn't sleep. So Graciela did what she normally did whenever she felt like this, go down to the kitchen, have a snack and write in her diary. Careful not to wake her sister or the rest of the household, Graciela gathered her dairy and crept downstairs.

Once she had reached the kitchen, Graciela pulled out her diary and spilled her feelings.

 _Dear Diary_ Graciela started to write. _It's been a few months and I couldn't be more centen that I really really like Kubo. Once again, he told that story his mother always tells us. He's so amazing with his guitar playing that he sometimes reminds me of papa. If only he sang more often. I don't know what do. I'm both scared and happy at once. Kubo's like a son to my mama and papa. Will they treat him differently if they knew my feelings?_

* * *

"Ooh! She likes him." cried the entire class at once.

Mary-Beth smiled before she continued the story.

* * *

Unable to write anymore, Graciela placed her pencil down, closed her diary and started looking through the cupboards for a snack.

As she searched through the cupboard, Graciela suddenly heard a pair of familiar footsteps coming downstairs. At once, Graciela realized it was Kubo. Feeling embarrassed and scared that he might see her diary, Graciela quickly hid it under a mat.

"Couldn't sleep?" Graciela asked as Kubo reached the kitchen.

Kubo could only nod.

A few minutes later, Graciela and Kubo were sitting at the kitchen table and eating leftovers.

"Tia Sariatu used her magic in her sleep again?" Graciela questioned as she took a sip of water.

Kubo just nodded, before he replied with "Graciela, do you ever wish that your family was normal?"

Graciela paused as she thought over her answer.

Graciela then replied with "Well...I always thought that most families knew about the supernatural, but now I'm starting to realize this isn't the case."

"Really, she's 12 and she's only starting to realize that her family and Kubo's family is different now?" a septical Danny questioned.

"She's only being polite." Isa explained.

"Your friend is right. Graciela is being polite." Mary-Beth agreed.

"Ummm...can we get back to the story please?" Edison wondered.

"Sure." replied Mary-Beth.

Kubo sighed as he said "Sometimes I wish my mother and me were normal. Sometimes I wish my father was here."

Graciela turned to look at Kubo as she said "I know, sometimes I wish Tia Sariatu was normal too. I also wish that I could meet your papa one day and that you, Tia Sariatu and Tio Hanzo weren't in danger anymore."

"I wish we weren't in danger anymore either and I also wish my mother and I could outside and enjoy the fiestas with you and your family." Kubo agreed.

Then Graciela put her plate of leftovers down as she pulled her chair closer to Kubo and rested her head against his left shoulder. Kubo felt himself blushing and soon Graciela herself blushing too. Then she quickly sat up, drank a glass of water and cleared her throat before she was ready to talk again.

"I hope La Muerte and Xibalba can find you father, Kubo. I would love to meet him." Graciela said.

"Me too." Kubo agreed. "I just hope they can find time him in time before mother forgets him." He added.

"Don't worry, La Murete won't let you down." Maria's voice answered from the stairs.

At once, both Kubo and Graciela looked up to see Maria coming the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" The matriarch of the Sanchez family asked as reached the kitchen table.

Graciela and Kubo could nod, before Graciela added "How'd you we'd be here?"

"Mija, I'm your mother and Kubo you're part of the family." Maria said simply.

"Now would either of you like to tell me what the both of you are doing in the kitchen?" She questioned.

"I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs for a midnight snack and then Kubo joined me and then we talked about Tia Sariatu." Graciela explained.

"Is this about her health?" Maria questioned.

Kubo nodded as a look of heartbreak came over his face. "All my life, you, Tio Manolo, Tio Joaquin and Tia Elena keep telling me that the doctors will help mother get better, but she just keeps getting worse and keeps forgetting things."

Kubo paused to take a breath before he added "I'm scared. What if she'll forget me one day?" As he finished, Graciela and Maria could hear a note of fear in his voice.

At once, Maria and Graciela wrapped their arms around Kubo and assured him that everything was okay.

"Kubo, she's your mother. She'll never forget you no matter what." Maria assured him. "She's lucky to have you." She added.

"And so am I." Graciela added.

At their words, Kubo his spirit lift and he knew that no matter what happened as he had them, he could get through anything.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long, I hope this chapter is worth the wait. What do you think? Please tell me in a review. Writers love to hear from their readers.**

 **English to Spanish translation: Tia: aunt.**

 **English to Spanish translation: Tio: uncle**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters, except my own. The Book of Life and its characters belong to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you TheGreatGodzilla for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Aleprettycat, CartoonBeliever and T.O. Cole for your reviews.**

* * *

The next day began like any other day for Kubo and the Sanchez siblings. They had breakfast and made sure Sariatu ate, then after they took her back to her room. They children got dressed in their Day of the dead costumes. Kubo simply wore face paint and added a few things to his normal outfit since he promised to always wear the clothes made from his father's robes. While Fermina had chosen a red dress with a black waist and skeleton ribs printed upon them. Miguel chose a green shirt and black paints with skulls on them.

* * *

"Wait, why are they wearing skulls in their clothes?" Polly interrupted.

"Because the day of the dead is the Mexican version of Halloween." Marina explained.

"Actually, it's more than that." Mary-Beth added. "It's the day when the spirits of loved ones that passed on return to Earth and you honoring them."

"What do you to honor them?" Edison wondered.

"You visit their grave and leave gifts or food." Marina clarified.

"Ummm...can we get back to the story please?" Isa asked politely.

"Sure." Mary-Beth stated.

* * *

As they waited for Graciela to finish, Fermina, Kubo and Miguel heard Maria's say "Awww...all of you look so beautiful and handsome _mi ninos._ "

"Mama." a mortified Fermina whispered while an equally embarrassed Kubo added "Tia Maria."

Miguel hid his giggles as Maria added "So where's Gracelia?"

"I'm finished Mama." Gracelia replied as she opened the bathroom door.

For a moment, Kubo was amazed at the sight of Gracelia in her dark blue dress with skulls and mask. Then the spell ended when Maria said "You look beautiful _mi haja."_

At this, Gracelia felt her cheeks turn crimson as she replied "Mama." In the same embarrassed tone.

Sometime later, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Miguel had their things ready and were about to head off for school.

"I hope Uleis will be there." Fermina whispered to Graciela as they walked down the path to school.

"Uleis goes to the same school as us, he and Reneta are in the same class as us, of course he'll be there." Graciela assured her sister.

"I hope Mama and Papa will come." Miguel added.

"They will as long as they can find someone to watch Tia Saraitu." Graciela reminded her younger brother.

"Besides, if they can't Mama will definitely come." She added.

Behind the Sanchez siblings, Kubo sadly sighed and for the upteenth time wished that his mother was like everyone's mother.

Sensing his mood, Graciela walked back towards Kubo and said "Would you like me to stay home with you and Tia Sariatu?"

"No, you should be out there with your family honoring all the spirits of the Sanchez clan." Kubo said a little too quickly.

"Kubo, I've already been to the San Angel grave site many times now." Graciela answered. "Besides, I have no problem staying home with you and Tia Sariatu. We could play with Chuy, listen to another one of your Mama's stories, practice your magic or just your guitar, sing songs and make Pan de Muerto, not just my ancestors, but for the three of us as well." Graciela paused as she added "Besides, La Muerte, Xibalba and even the Candlemaker might come."

At once, Kubo felt torn. On one hand, he hated it when the other children felt sorry for him. However, when it came from one of the Sanchez siblings, especially Graciela, Kubo didn't mind it all that much. He was then bought out of his thoughts with Fermina's voice saying "We're here."

Kubo blinked and he found himself at the front steps of his school. As they did many times before, Miguel walked over to his friends as Fermina, Graciela and Kubo walked over to Reneta and Ulesis.

Reneta and Ulesis were dressed in matching red and yellow with skull face paint.

"Hi." Fermina, Graciela and Kubo said at once.

"Hi yourselves." Reneta said with a smile. "I can't wait for the festival tonight." She added.

"Nice outfits." Graciela said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Thanks, our Mama brought them for us." Reneta said with a smile.

"Our Mama made ours for us." Fermina said as the group made their way to class.

"You got some exciting stories for us Kubo?" Ulesis questioned excitedly.

"You bet." Kubo answered as the sat down in their seats.

Sometime later school ended, and the children were hurrying home to get ready for the day of the dead. However some children stayed behind to see Kubo's magic before the night came. While they waited for Kubo, Kubo himself was packing up his things. Just as he was about to leave he spotted Graciela going through her backpack, as if looking for something. Quickly securing his stuff, Kubo hurried over to Graciela as Fermina joined them.

"Graciela, what's wrong?" Fermina wondered.

"My diary is missing." Graciela answered as she looked through her backpack.

"Would you like us to take a look?" Fermina offered.

"Yeah, maybe we can help." Kubo added.

Graciela felt a sense of gratitude towards her friends, then she remembered that she wrote about her feelings for Kubo.

 _I can't let him find out._ Graciela thought to herself.

"No thanks, I can find it myself." Graciela answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Kubo inquired.

"Is it filled with girl stuff that you don't want boys to see?" Fermina wondered.

"Why don't you at least let me help you?" Fermina offered. "I promise not to look at it." She added.

"I'll wait outside." Kubo promised.

"Thanks." Graciela as she smiled with relief and gratitude.

With that, Kubo left the classroom while Fermina and Graciela started to look through the class and later on the rest of the school.

As Graciela and Fermina searched the entire school for her diary, they could see a crowd of people forming a few feet away outside the school window.

"What's going on?" Fermina wondered.

"I smell trouble." Graciela added as the two twins grabbed their things, left the classroom and hurried towards the door.

At once, the twins met Kubo who asked "Have you seen Miguel?"

"No." muttered a suddenly scared Fermina.

"I thought he was with you." added an equally frightened Graciela.

"Maybe, we can find him in the crowd?" Kubo suggested in an attempt to soothe the twins.

Taking Kubo's suggestion, the trio made their way towards the crowd. As they got closer, they suddenly learned where Miguel was.

"Somedays, I don't know if I'll ever be as good a fighter as Mama and Papa are." spoke Miguel's voice over the strangely quiet crowd.

As he finished speaking, the crowd of children started laughing.

"Who wants to hear some more?" Miguel said as his older sisters and Kubo attempted to reach him through the crowd.

"Miguel? Where have you been? We have to go home for practice!" Fermina yelled, but the cries of the crowd for more drowned her out.

 _What kind of funny story is Miguel telling them?_ Kubo wondered as Fermina, Graciela and himself pushed themselves through the crowd towards Miguel. As they became closer, the trio spotted something that looked like a book in his hand.

* * *

Lilla gasped as she added "Please don't tell me Miguel's reading Graciela's dairy."

Guchio looked at the young South African girl and said "You're good."

Mary Beth gave Lilla a pleased smile before she continued with…

As the trio noticed the book, Graciela thought the book looked familiar to her. As Miguel opened the book and flipped through the pages, Graciela realized that is was her diary!

"I knew it!" Lilla cried with triumph as the other children stared at her in awe.

"What's he going to do?" Nancy whispered with a sense of foreboding.

* * *

"Here's what she wrote yesterday." Miguel announced as Graciela screamed "Miguel! No!"

"Miguel!" Both Fermina and Kubo cried with outrage.

But Miguel ignored them and picked a page to read from.

"Miguel, don't…"Graciela started to scream, but like with Fermina, the cries of the crowd drowned him out.

"'Dear Diary, It's been a few months and I couldn't be more certain that I really really like Kubo." Miguel read aloud gleefully.

The crowd hooted and hollered, but the trio each had very different reactions to what had just happened.

Fermina looked shocked, angry and upset for her sister.

Kubo was amazed, confused, uncertain, embarrassed and strangely happily in spite of it all.

Graciela however, felt heartbreak and betrayal.

"I HATE YOU MIGUEL!" Graciela screamed with tears in her eyes. Overwhelmed with humiliation, embarrassment, anger and sadness, Graciela turned on her heel and ran as far as she could to get away from Miguel...away from the crowd...away from San Angel.

* * *

"WHAT! Is she crazy?!" Cried several of the children at once.

"I don't blame Graciela for being upset, but running away…?" Naomi questioned.

"How would any of you feel if someone posted a video that revealed all of your secrets to the internet?" Mary Beth questioned.

At once, the class became silent.

* * *

As Graciela left, Fermina, Kubo and Miguel slowly became aware around them that the crowd had become silent. Kubo continued to stare at the spot were Graciela had run off to, while Fermina quickly rounded on her younger brother at once.

"Miguel, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Fermina all but screamed in her brother's face.

"I thought it would be funny." Miguel answered weakly.

As Fermina and Miguel continued to argue, the reality of what Graciela wrote about him suck in. _She likes me! She really likes me!_ Kubo thought to himself. Kubo felt a mix of feelings come over him, then he remembered that Graciela had run right out of San Angel.

 _Why didn't I stop her?_ Kubo thought to himself with anguish. At once, the young boy knew that he couldn't just stay put, especially since Graciela might get lost or wander into danger. Not knowing what else to do, Kubo strummed his guitar. At once, a piece of paper folded into a bird that came alive. Brushing away his feelings of pride over the bird and his feelings of confusion over Graciela, Kubo ordered the bird to do one thing "Find Graciela."

At once, the bird took off and Kubo followed it as fast as he could.

* * *

A moment after Kubo left, Manolo had arrived to pick up Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Miguel. However, he quickly noticed that Graciela and Kubo were missing.

"What happened? What's Graciela and Kubo?" The Sanchez pairtriah wondered with worry.

At once, Fermina stopped yelled at her little brother and realized that both her sister and her oldest friend were gone.

Turning back towards her brother, Fermina hissed "See what you did!"

"What are you talking about? Did something happen to Graciela and Kubo?" Manolo asked as a sense of anxiety grew within him.

Then Fermina told her father the whole story, once she was finished, Manolo was furious.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't any of you?" He demanded with barely held back anger, gripping the musical instrument tightly.

"Miguel needed to learn his lesson…"Fermina started to say. However, Manolo interrupted with "That's not for you to decide. I'm his father, not you! If you hadn't been so caught with your fight…"

Manolo then took a deep breath, before he added "Go home. That's an order. When I return home, your mother and I will decide what your punishments will be."

"Punishments?" Both Fermina and Miguel started to protest.

"That is final. At least, I know where two of my children will be, right I have to find Graciela and Kubo before it gets dark." Manolo explained. Then with a glare from Manolo, the two children hurried home. Knowing that two of his children had listened to him, the former bull fighter focused his efforts on finding Graciela and Kubo before it was too late.

* * *

As Manolo began to look for the two children, Kubo was already miles ahead of him. Kubo didn't know how long he had been running or following the bird, but after entering forest of cacti and small trees, he suddenly heard Graciela's sobs.

"Graciela? Graciela?" Kubo asked softly.

At the sound of his voice, Graciela stopped sobbing and looked up at Kubo with wet eyes.

"Kubo?" The young girl said nervously.

It's okay, we're gonna go home and everything's gonna be okay." Kubo said in a soft and reassuring manner.

Graciela felt a sense of relief and her sadness started to wain. Then she remembered that Kubo heard that passage from her diary.

As Graciela stood, she carefully started to say "Kubo…"

"We'll work on that later." Kubo said quickly.

"Graciela, we need to hurry home before..." he began to add. However,the young boy never got to finish his sentence, because he heard a creepy female voice whisper "Kubo. Little boy...what happened to your eye?"

"What was that?" Graciela muttered, feeling a little scared. Then she and Kubo realized that it was now nighttime and that a creepy woman dressed in black and a witch's hat was floating several feet away from them.

 _How long were we here for and how is this fog possible?_ Graciela wondered as a sense of dread came over her. At that moment, she suddenly recalled Sariatu's stories, specifically the part that Kubo couldn't be outside at night or the Moon King and his followers were find him and take him away.

At once, Graciela pushed Kubo behind her as he said "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Graciela fought the urge to roll her eyes as the witches "We're your family Kubo, we're your mother's sisters, and we've been looking for you for so long." As the witch finished speaking, another witch floated out from behind her.

"It's so lovely to meet you Kubo. Face to Face." The two witches said simultaneously.

Feeling creeped out, Kubo whispered in Graciela's ear. "We need to run."

"But a Sanchez never runs away." Graciela protested.

"Well, today's the day that you break the tradition." Kubo whispered back in a tone that left no room for augment.

The two sisters laughed evilly as Kubo and Graciela began to run away. "Come Kubo. Come to your Aunties. No reason to be afraid Kubo, we just need your other eye. Your grandfather admires it so." The two women said at once as they followed the children not caring that they destroying everything around them.

Graciela and Kubo continued to run all the way towards San Angel until they tripped over a rock, seeing that they were coming closer, Kubo threw himself over Graciela as his aunts aid "We're here Kubo, you're family has come for you."

Wasting no time, Graciela started to reach for Kubo's guitar, but to both her and Kubo's surprise it was picked up a completely lucid Sariatu. Neither Kubo, Graciela or the rest of the Sanchez family had seen Sariatu like this. There was no confusion or sadness in her face, there was cold hard fury. In fact, she reminded them of Maria when she was mad. She lifted up her hand and, much to Kubo and Graciela's shock it glowed blue and with one strum of the guitar Sariatu sent the creepy twin witches flying backwards.

* * *

"Alright. Sariatu." Cried Hiroto, Bradley, Marina, Isa, Edison and Naomi at once.

* * *

Seeing that the witches were down, Sariatu knelt down and whispered "Kubo. Graciela."

"Mother." Kubo could whisper as both he and Graciela wrapped their arms around her in a tight embrace. Just then, the three of them heard evil laughter. Sariatu looked up from the group hug to see the evil witches get up and prepare to attack. Thinking quickly, Sariatu pushed a surprised Graciela into Kubo's arms.

"Wha…?" Was all Graciela could say, but Sariatu all whispered was "Whatever happens never let go of each other, do you understand?"

Seeing that there was no time to argue, Kubo and Graciela could only nod.

"The both of you must find the armor." She added as she shoved the Shamisen into Graciela's arms. "It's the only thing that can protect the both of you now! Remember this!" She added.

As Sariatu finished speaking, she lifted her left hand and it glowed blue. She pressed it against Kubo's back and much to his and Graciela's shock, the beetle wings on the back of his shirt became real wing and started to carry him away.

Graciela attempted to pull him down, but Sariatu said "No, let him carry you."

"What?" A disbelief Graciela said before she and Kubo cried out in shock as they felt their feet no longer touching the ground.

"Don't let her go okay." Sariatu said to Kubo as Graciela wrapped her tightly around her friend.

"W...mother! Mother!" Kubo cried as he tried to reach for her, but all he could grab onto was a piece of her long black hair

Feeling scared, Graciela cried out "Mama! Papa!"

"Graciela! Kubo!" Cried out Manolo as he hurried towards the sound of Graciela's cries.

"Stay back Manolo!" Sariatu cried as he stopped at the sight of his daughter and adopted nephew being carried off into the air.

"Papa!" Graciela could only shout as Kubo added "Tio Manolo!"

"Graciela! Kubo!" Manolo screamed as he held up his hands in the hopes that he would catch them if they fell.

"They're beyond the reach of the witches, Manolo. Find your wife and other children, make sure they survive." Sariatu as she and evil twins prepared to fight.

From above, all Kubo and Graciela could see was Sariatu and the witches preparing to fight and then a bright flash of light blocked out everything and then the two children knew no more.

* * *

"Are they dead? Is the whole town dead?" Stacy whispered.

"What kind of story is this?" Danny protested.

"Don't worry it will get better for Kubo and Graciela." Mary Beth assured the class before continuing the story with…

* * *

The next thing Kubo knew was a voice calling out both himself and Graciela's names. When the voice spoke again, he realized it was female. When he woke up, Graciela was laying next to him, the two of them were surrounded by the strange white stuff and a Monkey.

"What's this?! Where am I? Who are you?" Kubo exclaimed, just as Graciela began to wake up.

Ignoring his words, the Monkey replied with "Your mother is gone, your town is destroyed, burned to the ground."

Kubo gasped in shock and tried to run away, the talking Monkey started to say something, but Graciela was no longer listening. All she could think about was those words _Your town is destroyed, burned to the ground._

Those eight deadly words repeated themselves inside Graciela Carmen Sanchez's head until the young girl felt many emotions stir inside her and bursting out at once. Anger at the witches, denial that her town had been destroyed and the realization and heartbreak that she would never see her friends and family again.

Ignoring Kubo and the Monkey Graciela looked up at the sky and screamed "La Muerte! Xibalba! I know you can hear me! Why didn't you do anything to stop this? Why didn't you protect us?!"

"It's not that simple…" Monkey started to say, but Graciela interrupted with "She helped your mistress and son didn't she? Brought the two to Mexico didn't she?!"

Monkey glared and was about to say something, but Graciela turned her attention back towards the sky screamed "What's the point of you if you can't protect us?!"

Then she collapsed into the snow and sobbed "It's all my fault. If I hadn't...If I hadn't...then San Angel wouldn't…then San Angel wouldn't…The things I said to Miguel…"

Suddenly, she felt several arms embracing her. Graciela paused as she became aware that Kubo, Monkey and a paper samurai were all hugging her, or in the paper samurai's case patting her on the head.

"I know it hurts." Monkey said in a surprisingly soothing tone. "But you'll learn to deal with it in time. Remember as long as the both of you remember your friends and family, they'll still live on in the both of you."

"Yeah." Kubo agreed.

"Now, we have to find shelter before the Moon king and his forces find us." Monkey reminded the children as her voice shifted into a firm tone. "Once we find shelter, then we can continue to mourn."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruins of San Angel, Manolo had awoken to discover the ruins of his town and cries of for missing friends and family.

"Manolo!" Called out the voice of Joaquin and Maria.

"Maria! Joaquin!" Manolo shouted as his two best friends ran towards and embraced him in a hug.

"Where are Fermina and Miguel? Where are Reneta and Ulises? Where is your...?" Manolo started to say.

"They're safe." Joaquin interrupted, before he added "Where are Graciela, Kubo and Sariatu?"

Manolo paused before he added "I don't Sariatu spirited the children away, before she fought with the witches."

"I hope they're safe wherever they are." Maria prayed as she looked up at the sky with a mix of fear and hope.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please let me know in a review. :)**

 **English to Spanish translations:**

 **Tia: Aunt**

 **Mi ninos: My children**

 **Mi haja: My daughter**

 **Pan de muerto: a day of the dead sweet roll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters, except my own. The Book of Life and its characters belong to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you TheGreatGodzilla and T.O. Cole for your review.**

* * *

As the Sanchez family worried about Graciela and Kubo, the lost of San Angel and the less than lucky townsfolk, all the way on the other side of the world, Graciela, Kubo and the Monkey searched for shelter in the cold white stuff. After wandering for sometime, a freezing Graciela asked "What is this white stuff?"

"It's called snow." Monkey deadpanned over the noise of the wind and the clicking of Graciela and Kubo's teeth. "Remember those stories of Japan in the winter time?" She added.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be so cold." Graciela protested as she rubbed her hands over her arms.

"Me either." Kubo agreed as he copied Graciela.

"Don't worry, we'll find shelter soon enough." Monkey promised.

* * *

Sometime later, the wind was still roaring, however the sky had darkened and the trio now stood near a large thing.

"What's that?" Graciela wondered.

"It's a dead whale, and that's our shelter." Monkey explained as the wind continued to roar.

"What?!" Both Graciela and Kubo exclaimed at once.

Ignoring them, Monkey said "Once we're inside you might be tempted to complain about the odour."

"Odour?!" Graciela exclaimed.

"Would you like to stay outside and freeze to death or get caught by the Moon king and Kubo's aunts if you're lucky?" Monkey questioned with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Monkey!" A visibly surprised and upset Kubo cried.

But Graciela was partially running towards the whale's corpse.

Seeing this Monkey turned to Kubo and said "What? We need shelter and I won't have her die on me. Regardless of her own fears or my mistakes."

Finding no argument, Kubo signed and followed Graciela towards the whale with Monkey right behind him.

* * *

Sometime later, the three of them were inside the whale and sitting around a fire. Graciela watched as Monkey stirred a huge shell pot filled with a strange animal that she had never seen before.

"What's that?" Graciela asked doing her best to hide her disgust.

"It's call squid and it's perfectly safe to eat." Monkey explained as she continued to cook their meal. "Lots of people eat it all the time in Japan." She added.

As she finished, a fly flew near her. Monkey quickly caught the fly with one hand and ate it before starting to starch at her fur much to both Graciela and Kubo's shock. Upon noticing Graciela and Kubo's shocked expressions, Monkey stopped starching and said "The both of you have questions I can tell."

"Who…?" Kubo started to say, but Monkey interrupted with "You get three." Monkey looked at Graciela as she added "And Graciela please keep to it three. Also questions about Japanese culture don't count. Besides the both of you need to eat."

"Why don't questions about Japanese culture count?" Graciela wondered.

"That was your first question." Monkey replied.

"What?" Both Graciela and Kubo said at once. Then Graciela added "Will you please just tell us who you are already?!"

"We've had a bad day! Our home is gone and so is everyone we know and love!" Graciela stated, as the frustration of what happened came out all at once.

"Yeah, not to mention my evil aunts tried to kill Graciela and kidnap me." Kubo chimed in, feeling equally as frustrated.

As they finished, Monkey grabbed Kubo's left ear and Graciela's right ear and gave them both a hard tug. As she released their now painful ears, Monkey added "Neither of you recognize me do you?"

Graciela and Kubo stopped rubbing their ears for a moment, to look at Monkey, as she made herself look like...Kubo's monkey charm. The two children stared at Monkey for a long time, before she looked at Kubo and said "For past several years you had to keep me in your pocket, Kubo."

"But you were a wooden charm. You were this big...and I called that charm _Mr._ Monkey." A disbelieving Kubo stated.

"And if I was alive back then I would've found that insulting." Monkey replied, before she added "Kubo, your mother used the last of her magic to save you, Graciela and bring me to life."

At her words, Kubo and Graciela pulled each other into a hug as they tried not to cry. Sensing their sadness, she stuck two bowls into the squid soup that she made, before pulling the now full bowls back out. Monkey then cleared her throat, and the two children turned to face her as she said "Here, drink this."

As Kubo took the first slip, a look of disgust appeared on his face as he spat it out.

Monkey looked annoyed, but Graciela interrupted with "I know why Kubo's in danger, but why I'm in danger also?"

Monkey gave Graciela an almost sympathetic look as she said "You know the story of how your honorary relatives came to stay with your family in San Angel right?"

Both Graciela and Kubo nodded their heads.

Monkey paused for a moment, before she replied with "The Moon King and Kubo's aunts killed his father because they hated the fact that Sariatu left the heavens to live among the humans. When his aunts saw you with Kubo that day, they thought that you might give Kubo a reason to stay on Earth. For that reason, Kubo's aunts might try to kill you or inflict a fate worse than death upon you."

A stunned Graciela sat in shock as she dropped her bowl. Monkey caught it as she said "Hey, I will protect the both of you. I won't let any harm come to either of you as long as the both of you do what I say. For now, let's have some soup."

With that, she dipped the two bowls into the pot and filled them with soup. As Monkey handed the bowls to both children, Kubo sniffed his bowl first, while Graciela quickly took great gulps out her own.

"Arigato." Graciela said in between gulps, as Kubo made a disgusted face at his own bowl.

"But it smells!" Kubo protested.

"Everything in here smells." Monkey replied. "Drink it." She added, firmly. "Besides, Graciela likes it." She argued, before turning to Graciela with a "Thank you."

"How come yours doesn't smell?" Kubo asked.

"It does, I'm just too hungry to care." Graciela stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kubo looked surprised, but decided to try his soup anyway. Kubo gasped in shock as he pulled the bowl away from his mouth.

"It's too hot!" He cried in shock.

Monkey took the bowl from the 12 year old boy's hands and gently blew into it.

"Drink it." She repeated.

Kubo took the bowl back in his hands and stared at the bowl with a sad look.

Monkey briefly gave him a pitying look, before she resumed with her own soup.

Graciela paused from her soup, turned to Kubo and said "Kubo...I'm not going to lie that tonight's day of the dead has been the absolute worst one of all time, but at least we're still alive and together."

"How can you be so optimistic right now?" Kubo asked her.

Graciela frowned, as Monkey interrupted with "Eat your soup."

Kubo fell silent and raised the soup to his lips, slurping loudly as he did so. Both Monkey and Graciela stopped with their soup and looked at Kubo as he jokingly said "Oh excuse me."

Graciela bit back her giggles as Monkey frowned. However as they both decided to finish their soup, Kubo began slurping his again. Monkey looked angry, but Graciela couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Just as Graciela started to cry tears of laughter, Monkey put down her bowl and said "Okay, you better start taking this seriously, Kubo. Those things, your aunts, aren't like La Murete and are even worse Xibalba on his bad days."

"Worse than Xibalba's bad days?" Graciela wondered, as her face became pale. "How much worse are we talking about?" She added.

Monkey briefly looked pleased that Graciela was taking this seriously, before she turned to the young Mexican girl and said "They never get hungry and they never sleep. They won't stop until they find Kubo and when they do find us and we're not prepared, they'll kill me and you, and Kubo's other eye."

At once, Kubo stood up from his seat, rushed towards Graciela pulled her in his arms protectively.

"No! I can't lose Graciela." Kubo vowed

"Ummm...I'm right here." Graciela reminded him, before she added "But I won't let them get you either."

"What do we need to do?" Kubo asked as he looked at Monkey with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"We must find your father's armor, it's the only thing that can protect you now." Monkey explained as a look of pride appeared on her face. "By the way, you can let go of Graciela now." She added.

At her words, both Kubo and Graciela blushed as they let go of each other and sat down on opposite sides. As he sat down, Kubo frowned as he pulled out the single hair that he accidentally pulled from his mother's, no late mother's head before he and Graciela were spirited away to Japan.

As Graciela took in Kubo and the hair, she suddenly remembered her father, Manolo running towards them as they flew into the air. At thought of her father, Graciela began to think of the times she spent with her father, from picking her up from school, dinner, breakfast, church, watching play his guitar and sing for her, her family and everyone else in San Angel. Now they would never be able to do any of those things ever again. As that thought once again entered her mind, tears began to leak from her eyes and tried not to cry. However, both Kubo and Monkey noticed her rapid blinking and once again pulled Graciela Sanchez into a tight embrace.

"I can't even begin to imagine what kind of pain the two of you must be going through, but as long as you have your memories of your love ones, a part of them will live on inside you." Monkey said reassuringly. "Memories are powerful things, children and Kubo never lose that stand of your mother's hair." She added.

Graciela and Kubo could only nod their heads in thanks as Monkey slowly let go of the two of them, before she gently took the single strand of Sariatu's hair and tied around Kubo's right wrist.

As Kubo let go of Graciela, he turned to Monkey and said "One last question."

Monkey nodded in agreement as she stirred the pot of soup.

"Do you know where the armor is?" Kubo asked.

Monkey sadly signed as she replied "No."

At her answer, Kubo looked just as sad, but Graciela took his hand into her own and said "We're Sanchezs, remember?"

At this, Kubo, Graciela and even Monkey smiled brief bittersweet smiles at each other. Before Monkey cleared her throat and said "It's been a long day, it's time to go to sleep."

Feeling very tired, Kubo and Graciela went over to different sides of the whale cave and whispered "Good night Monkey." as they closed their eyes.

* * *

As Kubo and Graciela went to on their first in Japan, across the globe in Mexico, morning had come and the sun shone on the remains of San Angel. The citizens of San Angel were in a state of mourning, not for any friends and family, since amazingly enough, everyone had survived, but they were morning for the lost of the town they called home for many years and wondered why did this happen?

"I'll tell you what happened, it was that Asian kid's fault!" declared Francisco. At his words, few residents started to nod and mutter in agreement.

"Don't you _dare_ blame my nephew for this." Mrs. Mondragon hissed as she looked ready to beat him into mush. "Those _things_ may claim to be his family, they're not! Me, husband, my children, his mother and the Sanchezs are!" She added passionately.

"Yeah." A girl around the twin's age agreed and Mrs. Mondragon smiled, but then the girl added "If anything it's your daughter's fault!"

"What?!" Maria hissed with anger. However the girl was still undeterred as she continued with "If she hadn't run off into the desert, Kubo wouldn't have left San Angel to go look for her and those creatures wouldn't have come and destroyed our town!"

* * *

"Wait a minute." Naomi interrupted with a frown on her face. "Who is this girl and how does she know this?"

"Does she play a bigger part in the story later on?" Norma added eagerly as the rest of the children looked on with excitement towards Mary Beth.

A slight uneasy Mary Beth looked at all the children and said "I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but she does not."

At this, the children groaned. Seeing this, Mary Beth added "However, what I can tell you is that her name is Xiomara and she slight understanding of what really happened because she happens to live next door to the Sanchez and heard Manolo and Maria's many discussions with Kubo, Fermina, Graciela and Miguel on why Kubo and his mother couldn't go out at night."

"Oh." Went all of the children, before Naomi wondered "Will we hear a story about her?"

"Maybe. For now, let us continue with the current story." Mary Beth replied.

* * *

Mrs. Mondragon wanted to argue, but she was taken aback by Xiomara's knowledge of the situation.

However, Reneta interrupted with " Are you kidding me?! The only reason why Graciela ran off into the woods in the first place was because Miguel found her diary and thought it would be funny to read it aloud to the entire town and I didn't see you try to stop him, especially when he read the passage that contained her feelings for Kubo!"

"I didn't make him read the diary." Xiomara defended. "And I didn't see you or your brother stop him either." She added.

"Hey, we were looking for Fermina, Graciela and Kubo!" Both of the Mondragon twins replied at once.

However, before Xiomara and the Mondragon twins could continue their argument, they, Mrs. Mondragon and the rest of the townsfolk heard Miguel yelling "IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"

"MAMA, PAPA, TIO JOAQUIN, GRACIELA AND KUBO ARE MISSING! TIA SARIATU'S DEAD! OUR TOWN IS DESTROYED! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A JOKE TO YOU!" Fermina screamed as Mrs. Mondragon, Reneta, Ulesis, Xiomara and the rest of the townsfolk began to hurry towards the sounds of the augment.

As they grew closer, the group heard Miguel pause before he plead "I'm sorry!"

"Too little, too late!" Fermina hissed as the entire group reached them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Mrs. Mondragon cried out at the sight of Fermina getting ready to beat her younger brother to a pulp.

Upon hearing her voice, Fermina turned around and saw not only Mrs. Mondragon but the entire town standing behind her. Feeling a sense of embarrassment, Fermina let go of her younger brother, as General Posada added "This is no time to argue. We need to rebuild our town."

As he finished speaking, he ran towards Miguel and consoled him. Once he was sure that Miguel was alright, he turned to Fermina and said "You are so lucky that your parents aren't here, when I tell them…"

"Tell us what papa?" Maria's voice inquired.

At once, the entire group turned around to see Manolo, Maria and Joaquin arriving towards them.

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" Both Fermina and Miguel cried out, as they rushed towards their father. Their fight from earlier forgotten.

"Papa!" Reneta and Uliesis added as they ran towards their own father. While their mother cried out "Querida!"

As the Sanchez and Mondragon families embraced each other, Maria realized "Where's…?"

However, a familiar sound of a pig squealing made them all turn their heads as a beaten down Chuy came rushing towards them.

"Chuy!" Cried both families as the loyal pig leapt into their circle.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the group broke apart as Fermina asked "Where's Graciela, Kubo and Tia Sariatu?"

At the young girl's words, the smiles on Manolo, Maria and Joaquin's faces faulted. The three of them glanced at the other for a moment, before Joaquin broke the silence with "Should I…?"

"No, spent time with your family. I'll tell them." Manolo decided.

"Tell us what?" Fermina questioned as she tried to hide the sense of dread that was building up within her.

Out of respect of her neighbor, Xiomara turned to Joaquin and asked "How did you find Manolo?"

Picking her cue, Joaquin said "Show me what happened to our town and I'll tell you."

With that, the group led the Mondragon's through the ruins of San Angel.

* * *

Once they were gone, Manolo turned to his children and whispered "I was still looking for Graciela when the witches came…"

"Papa...those things really weren't Kubo's aunts...were they?" Miguel interrupted.

Manolo became quiet before he replied with "I'm afraid...they were Mijo." Then he continued his explanation with "I hid in the trees, praying that they wouldn't find me. Then I saw her...Sariatu. Only this time...she wasn't her usual self. She was focused and serious."

"Woah." Whispered both Fermina and Miguel.

"I know if it wasn't for the fact that Kubo and Graciela were in danger, I would have a hard time believing it myself." Manolo recalled in an amazed tone.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Miguel wondered.

"Miguel, remember how your father and I would always come to help you, your sisters and Kubo if any of you were in trouble?" Maria reminded her son, before she added "It doesn't matter if they're sick or not, Mamas and Papas would always come running if their children are in danger."

"Anyway, I follow Sariatu just in time to see wings sprouting from the back of Kubo's shirt carrying him away as he was clinging to Graciela." Manolo continued.

Then he paused as a wave of fear and sadness momentarily took over the guitarista.

Sensing her husband's mood, Maria gently placed a hand on his right shoulder. "The wings carried them away just as Sariatu gave up her life to banish them away from the town."

As she finished, Fermina, Miguel and Chuy ran over towards Manolo and Maria and embraced them once more. For what seemed like forever, they cried for Sariatu, the thought that they would never see her again and the fact Graciela and Kubo had sent away to a strange place. Then Fermina broke the silence with "How could wings grow from Kubo's clothes?"

"Remember how Sariatu always insisted that Kubo always wore clothes made from his father's robes?" Manolo questioned.

Both Fermina and Miguel nodded as Manolo replied "Well, that's because she blessed his father's robes with magic to take him to...Japan!" He gasped in realization as he suddenly moved back as he added "Graciela and Kubo! They're in Japan!"

"What! Japan!" Maria, Fermina and Miguel cried at once.

"Japan? Why?" Interrupted Joaquin's voice.

The Sanchezs turned around to see Joaquin and his family approaching them.

"Sariatu! Of course, she sent them to Japan!" Manolo said to himself. "That's where the pieces of her late husband's armor is." He added.

"Manolo, while I'm glad you figured it out. There's just one question." Maria said, before she added "How are we going to get to Japan?"

"Good question." Joaquin added as his family, Fermina and Miguel nodded.

At once, Maria marched to the remains of the Sanchez household. Noticing where she was headed, Fermina turned around and followed her mother as she said "Mama! Where are you going? Our home is gone!"

Upon hearing this, Manolo turned around to follow his wife as he added "Wait for me!"

While Miguel added "Mama! Papa! What's going on?"

"What are you?" Joaquin and his family added as they trailed behind the Sanchezs along with Chuy.

However, Maria didn't seem to hear her daughter, her son, her husband or her friends. She was so focused on getting to the ruins of her home. Once she reached her home. She walked in the center and yelled "La Murete! I know you can hear me! Get here! Now! Or so help me _I'll_ find a way to the land of the remembered and drag you here! You know I could! Get here now!"

At once, Manolo, Joaquin, Fermina, Miguel, Mrs. Mondragon, Reneta, Ulises and even Chuy were flabbergasted.

"M...Maria!" was all Manolo could said.

"Mama!" Both Fermina and Miguel whispered fearfully as Chuy snuggled up to them.

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, the ruler of the land of the living, La Murete herself appeared before the group's eyes.

However, before she had the chance to speak, Maria yelled "Help us find our children! My family looked after your friend for many years! Now she's dead and two of our children are gone!"

Then her voice broke as she sobbed "Help us find them! Find someway to get us to Japan! Just tell if they're okay!"

All the time that Maria yelled, begged and sobbed, La Murete did nothing but sat still and listened. Once she was certain that Maria had said all that she needed too, La Murete looked at the group as she said "Fear not, I'll take all of you to Japan."

In spite of themselves and the current state of San Angel, Fermina, Miguel, Reneta and Ulises gasped as they turned to each other and said "We' going to Japan?!"

La Murete laughed in spite of herself as she said "Yes."

* * *

 **English to Spanish translations:**

 **Mijo: son**

 **Guitarista: guitarist**

 **Querida: Sweetheart**

 **Tia: Aunt**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any characters, except my own. The Book of Life and its characters belong to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you coyoteprime110 for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Guest, coyoteprime1100 and Z-King for your reviews.**

* * *

"Wait a second, how are we going to get all the way to Japan?" Joaquin questioned.

The ruler of the land of the remembered smiled as she said "I thought you'd never ask."

The Sanchezs and Mondragons got ready to leave with La Muerte. However before they could, General Posada interrupted them with "Wait! San Angel needs all of you to help rebuild and protect the town!"

Maria gave her father a sad look as she said "I know, but my children need us more."

With that, La Muerte took both families by the hand and with one spin they were in an area that was filled with cold and white stuff.

"What the heck is this?!" Joaquin cried in shock as both families quickly moved closer together in an effort to stay warm.

"It's called 'snow' and it only appears in Northern places." La Muerte explained to the group as she waved her right hand. Then a flurry of snow rose up and created several white coats.

"Put these on they'll protect you all from the cold." La Muerte ordered.

As the Sanchezs and the Mondragons slipped on the white coats, Miguel looked at the ruler of the land of the remembered and asked "How did you make these so warm and comfortable?"

At this, Fermina, Reneta and Ulises turned to look at the eight year incredulously as Fermina said "She's a goddess. She can do anything she wants to idiota."

"Fermina!" Cried both Monolo and Maria at once. "This is no time for fighting. We need to find Graciela and Kubo."

"Where do you think they are?" Joaquin said as he turned to the goddess.

"Somewhere in the snow." La Muerte said. Then she said "Everyone, listen to me. Japan isn't like Mexico and the people of this country are distrusting of foreigners."

"Why?" Reneta wondered.

La Muerte paused as she said, "It's because of how foreign governments forced them to open up trade to with them even when Japan didn't want to."

"Oh." The group said at once.

"So, we have to stay away from populated areas and hope that Kubo and Graciela don't go anywhere near one either." La Muerte explained.

"Why? What will happen if they do?" Miguel asked, fearfully.

"Nothing...to Kubo since he's Japanese. As for what they would do with Graciela...I'm not sure, but hopefully they'll let her off with a warning since she's a young child...and send her back to Mexico." an unsure La Muerte replied.

"What would they do to Graciela if don't send her back home?" Miguel wondered.

The ruler of the land of the remembered became quiet for a moment, before she replied with "You don't want to know."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joaquin's wife Elena demanded.

However before the group could start searching for the lost children, they suddenly a frightening familiar laugh. It was the same laugh that they hear not too long along ago.

At once, Fermina, Miguel, Reneta and Ulises hid themselves behind La Muerte as the adults prepared to defend their children.

Then, the same frightening witches from before appeared the terrified group.

"Searching for our nephew are you?" They both said at once. Then their voices turned menacing as they added "Stay away from him! He's ours!"

Manolo glared at them as Maria added "Just because you're related by blood, doesn't mean you'll be good guardians for my son. We raised him, comforted him when he was sick and scared ,took care of him and his mother. What have _**you**_ done apart from trying to kidnap him, murder his parents and destroy our home town! If my other children and my niece and nephew weren't here…" Then the Matriarch of the Sanchez household stopped herself before she went on any further.

However, her words managed to hit a nerve with the witches as they both hissed " _ **INSOLENT MORAL! HOW DARE YOU!"**_

"No. How dare _**you**_ destroy our town! How dare _**you**_ try to hurt my siblings!" Fermina fired back as all the adults, children and the ruler of the land of the remembered muttered and nodded their heads in agreement.

" _ **We will destroy you all!"**_ The witches hissed as they lunged at the group. Not wasting a second, Joaquin pulled out his gun, ready to aid at the evil beings that wished his family harm. However, La Muerte herself blocked the witches attack with just one finger. Then she looked the beings of the night in the eyes as she vowed "You will not harm them! Not, while I'm here!"

"You stay out of this!" Said the first twin.

"Why couldn't you just mind your own business and let us deal with this private family matter?" The second asked in an annoyed manner.

"It's not a private family matter when you make someone disappear and try to kidnap and mutilate a child! Especially, when that child is the child of one my friends!" La Muerte fired back.

"Yeah!" Cried the rest of the group in agreement.

This only caused both sisters to growl at them, before they added "You always were a bad influence on our sister."

"We the only true family of Kubo's and I won't let either one of you led him astray." The first sister uttered.

"When we're finished with all of you, we'll find our nephew and kill that little girl of yours before she can corrupt him." The second sister promised.

At her words, both Manolo and Maria became enraged.

"Don't you dare touch her!" They screamed, ready to leap at the witches. In that moment, they had forgotten about magic, they had forgotten the fact that they were only all too human while the witches were divine beings that could destroy entire towns and families if they stood in their way, all Manolo and Maria Sanchez knew was that they wanted to hurt the evil witches as much as possible before they even had a chance to go near Graciela and Kubo.

Then the two of them charged at the monster, ignoring the pleas of their friends and other children. However, before they could lay a hand on the witches, the couple was stopped by La Muerte who only said "Leave them to me."

With that she snapped her fingers and covered both the Mondragons and the Sanchezs in a forcefield. Then the two way battle with the witches began.

* * *

"Woah! La Muerte is hardcore!" Bradley uttered with excitement in his voice.

Mary Beth and Guchio shared a smile before he museum guide continued the story with…

* * *

La Muerte pulled a sword out of her dress and began to fight with the first witch who pulled out a slithe with a long chain

"Sorry, I'm late my dear." Xibalba announced as he flicked one of the witches back with one hand.

At the sight of the ruler of the land of the forgotten, Monolo, Maria, Fermina, Miguel, Joaquin, Elena, Reneta and Ulises felt a sense of relief and hope wash over them.

The witches, however had a different reaction "Awww...how sweet. Balby's come to die along side his meddling wife and their pathetic moral friends." The two of them taunted at once.

The red skulls in Xibalba's eyes lit up as he flew into the air.

"Nobody calls me, Balby but my wife." Xibalba hissed as he threw his staff at the witches. As it flew towards the daughters of the moon king, the staff transformed into a hissing snake.

The sisters didn't waste a second and flung their swords and chained scythe at the staff turned snake. However, the moment their weapons touched it, the snake turned into smoke.

At first, the witches were astonished. Then they said "You may have won this round but we'll be back."

As soon as they finished speaking, the two witches flew up into the air away from the group.

"Cowards." Joaquin muttered in disgust, but Elena muttered "Do you really want them to come back and kill us?"

At once, Joaquin became quiet.

"I don't get it, why would the witches want to kill us all only to leave when Xibalba arrived and started to fight them?" Miguel wondered.

"Maybe they were scared of him?" Reneta offered.

"Or maybe the moon king recalled them because he wanted them to only focus on finding Kubo and Graciela before we do." Manolo realized with a look of horror on his face.

"Well, good luck with in this weather." Xibalba muttered as he looked around the snowy landscape with annoyance. As if in agreement, the wind flared around the group who moved closer together at once.

"Maybe this is why the witches left, maybe the moon king could somehow see this coming and warned them to leave?" Fermina shouted over the roar of the wind.

"The moon king can see the future now? Wonderful." Joaquin quipped.

"How? From what Sariatu told me, her father is blind as a bat." La Murete replied as Manolo, Maria and Miguel nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I don't think we're going to find them any time soon. Not in this weather, at least" Xibalba international. "We need to find shelter."

As the group walked through the snow, they had no idea that Graciela and Kubo's own shelter was a few feet away, hidden by a block of snow.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Danny interrupted. "How could they not find Graciela and Kubo in the snow? They're gods, can't they sense them or something?"

"Sometimes other forces, like another god who knows the country better than the other, can block a god's gifts." Mary Beth explained.

"Oh." whispered several of the children at once.

Mary Beth cleared her throat before she resumed the story.

* * *

The next day, Graciela and Kubo were woke up nice and early by Monkey.

"You were taking in your sleep." She explained . "You were calling out to your father and then the paper came out and folded itself into him."

As she finished, she pointed to a small origami figure that looked like one of those Samurai that the two of them heard Sariatu mention in her many tales of Japan.

There he stood, resting on his paper sword, looking proud.

"You brought him to life in your sleep?" Graciela questioned before adding "That's so cool Kubo!"

* * *

"You said it." Naomi piped up and as a few other children nodded in agreement.

Then with one look from Guicho, all the children became quiet and Mary Beth resumed the story.

* * *

With a quick hush from Monkey, the two children sat down with her near the Hanzo-origami figure.

"I'm not even sure it counts as origami." She whispered. "I strongly suspect scissors were involved." She added.

Graciela bit back a giggle at Monkey's fear.

"Back home in Mexico, my mother's dreams did this and the paper always unfolded itself by morning." Kubo recalled with wonder as the Hanzo figure got up and began to walk towards the opening of their shelter.

"Do you think it's safe out?" Graciela muttered to herself.

"Don't you remember what my mother often told during the stories? As long as it's daytime, neither the moon king or his daughters can't hurt us." Kubo reminded her.

 _Still I can't believe that your mama could have relatives that are so...cruel._ Graciela thought to herself as she stepped outside with Kubo, Mini-Hanzo and Monkey. _Mama, Papa, Fermina, Miguel,, Abuelo, Chuy, Tia Sariatu, Tio Joaquin, Tia Elena, Reneta and Ulesis, I hope that all of you are happy in the land of the remembered. Most of all, I hope that La Murete is looking after you all and the rest of San Angel._

* * *

As Graciela kept her family and her grief for them within her thoughts, little did she know that a few miles away from her late night shelter, the Mondragons and the Sanchezs were waking up in their own shelter.

As Monolo slowly woke up, he subconsciously counted all the members of the group. Through he was pleased that all of them were safe and sound, he was still saddened that neither Kubo or Graciela was with him.

He waited for the rest of the group to wake up, after a series of brief good mornings to each other, Manolo turned to the God couple that came with them and humbly said "I'd like to say thank you, thank you for protecting my family. After San Angel was destroyed, Sariatu dying and my two children out there somewhere, I couldn't handle it if…" His voice trailed off, but he didn't need to finish. Everyone in the room knew what he meant.

"I know and I promise you, we will find Graciela and Kubo before the witches, before the moon king do." La Murete assured him.

Manolo resisted the urge to hug the goddess who had helped his family so many times, mainly because her husband was giving him a frightening death glare behind his wife's back.

With a equally scary glare of her own and a loud clearing of her throat, Maria Sanchez managed to make Xibalba stop frightening her husband.

* * *

"She stared down a God?" Lily interrupted. "Maria stared down a God? She's awesome!" She added as the rest of her classmates nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's what mothers are like." Mary-Beth explained a knowing smile. "Mess with their families and they'll bite back."

"It also didn't help that she and her family had been through alot in the past several hours." Naomi reminded her classmates.

"It's not _**that**_ impressive." Guchio interrupted with an annoyed look on his face as he added "Can we please continue with the story?"

* * *

Mary-Beth giggled for a bit before she continued with "After Maria managed to intimidate the ruler of the land of the forgotten, the group switched focus in order to discuss more important matters."

"La Murete, how well do you know the area?" Maria questioned in a hopeful yet anxious manner.

The ruler of the land of the remembered became quiet for a moment before she replied with "I haven't visited this country for the past 12 years so my memory might be a little rusty."

Upon seeing the looks on Manolo and Maria's faces, La Murete hastily added "However, if I go outside

"Do you think General Posada and the others will be okay?" Reneta asked her mother.

"Our people are tough. We've been through the Mexican revolution and Chakel trying to destroy our town once before. By the time we return with Graciela and Kubo, our home will be ready for us." Elena assured her daughter.

Meanwhile a still nervous Miguel asked "Will those evil witches come after us again?"

"Not as long as it's daytime, if I remember what Sariatu told me her family can't come out during the day." La Murete assured him.

"Why?" Miguel couldn't help but ask. Upon seeing the looks on Fermina, Reneta and Ulises's faces, he hastily added "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"It's all right, he's just curious and there's nothing wrong with that." La Murete said in a kind but firm tone as she looked at the children. Then she turned her attention back to Miguel and said "It has to do with the fact that they are the daughters of the moon king and as such they sleep during the day."

Then without warning Ulises's stomach suddenly growled.

In spite of themselves and the situation at hand, the whole group burst out laughing.

Then after a few moments, the laughter died down and the whole was reminded where they were with a ice cold breeze.

"We better start searching for the children and fast." Joaquin remarked, unable to hide the fear for his niece and nephew on his face.

"We can't search for Graciela and Kubo on an empty stomach." Ulises protested.

"No, _**you**_ can't search for Graciela on an empty stomach." Reneta retorted.

" _ **Enough!"**_ Cried Elena, Joaquin, La Murete, Manolo, Maria and Xibalba at once.

Fermina, Miguel, Reneta and Ulises couldn't help but flinch at the tone in their voices. None of them had ever heard their parents raise their tones like that before.

"I'm sorry, we're all edge." Elena said "Tell you what, I'll stay here with you guys while La Murete and Xibalba look for food and your father and his friends can search for your missing cousins."

"Excuse me, who do you think you are to order me around?" Xibalba said as he did best to contain his anger.

However, before he could do anything, he heard La Murete whisper "Balby...please do this favor for me...pretty, pretty, please?" As she finished speaking, La Murete blinked her eyes at the ruler of the land of forgotten. As he looked at his wife's pleading expression, Xibalba felt all the anger leave and his heart melting. Then a few seconds later, Xibalba replied "Yes, my dear."

* * *

 **Spanish to English translation:**

 **Idiota: Idoit**

* * *

 **Well, we finally got to learn the name of Joaquin's wife. Poor Graciela and Kubo, if you guys only knew that your family is alive and looking for you guys.**

 **Yeah, I know it's shorter than usual, but I think you guys have waited long enough.**

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry that this took such a long time to get out, but I hope you like it and tell me if it was worth the wait.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters except my own. Book of Life belongs to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you Glazier Blue and Guest for your reviews.**

 **Thank you Glazier Blue for choosing to follow this story.**

 **Thank you Generalhyna for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **To Guest, I'm sorry but I don't know how to use my deviant art account very well. If you want fan art of this fic. You must make it yourself. I'm afraid. Still, I'm touched that you like my story so much that you'd want fan art of it.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

As Manolo, Joaquin and Xibalba were searching for food, they had no way of knowing that Graciela, Kubo and Monkey had moved even further away from the search party nor that they gained a new member. A origami version of Kubo's father that had been named Little Hanzo, who was currently making himself comfortable on Kubo's left shoulder. As the group walked through the snow, Monkey's attention was focused on a bluebird that was flying.

As Kubo looked at the blue bird, an idea suddenly came to him. After a quick smirk at both Little Hanzo and Graciela, Kubo pulled out his guitar from his hand made backpack and began to play a fast tune. As he played, a blue sheet of paper flew out from his backpack folded itself into a bird that quickly flew right next to the real bird. As soon as the real bird saw the origami bird flying next to it, the real bird let out a chip of alarm and flew away.

Graciela bit back a giggle as the origami bird just chased after the real bird. Seeing Graciela giggle, gave Kubo hope that everything was going to be alright and gave him an even bigger idea to make more birds. At once he began strum his guitar even harder and many more papers flew out his backpack and folded themselves into lots of origami birds that quickly flew after the real bird.

Once again, Graciela but back giggles as she watched the real bird trying to fly away from the origami ones, but they just kept coming back. Seeing this, a playful smirk appeared on Kubo's face as he played his guitar even harder. At once the origami birds stopped chasing the real one and began to chase after Graciela. A laughing Kubo took her hand and ran away from the birds as far as they could. Suddenly, Graciela couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were feeling red and warm feeling arose within her as she took a look at Kubo. Suddenly, she felt even more certain than ever that she had fallen in love with him. Still, she wasn't sure that her parents would...then the 12 year old suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and all good feelings had quickly washed away.

Without any warning, Graciela quickly let go of Kubo's hand and covered her face as she began to sob. Upon seeing Graciela start to cry, Kubo suddenly stopped playing his guitar and hurried over to comfort his best friend.

As Monkey ran over towards them, Kubo wrapped Graciela in a tight embrace as the young Mexican girl whispered "I miss them...so much!"

"I know...I miss them too." Kubo added as he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice.

As Graciela continued to cry, she suddenly felt something damp like wet paper brush against her eyes. Graciela blinked and discovered that Little Hanzo had crawled down from Kubo's shoulder towards her face to wipe away her tears.

In spite of herself, a small smile appeared on the young Mexican girl's face. Then as if by magic, a smile appeared on Kubo's face. For a moment, the two children just smiled at in understanding. Then the moment ended when Monkey cleared her throat and said "Morning them won't do either of you any good, we need to keep moving if you guys want to get out of this alive.

Kubo frowned at Monkey, placing an arm protectively around Graciela as he said "What happened to that encouraging stuff you said earlier?"

Monkey replied "The time to be sweet has passed, now is the time to be tough." As she finished speaking, she licked her left hand and slicked back Kubo's hair with it.

* * *

"Ewww…!" Cried Norma, Danny, Lilly, Hiroto, Bradley, Polly, Marina, Cole, Isa, Naomi, Edison, Stacey, Amy, Tim and Jim all at once.

Mary Beth giggled before she continued the story with…

Graciela leapt back in shock while Kubo could only stare in disbelief at Monkey's actions as she walked away. Kubo mocked Monkey behind her back with "Now's the time to be tough."

"Kubo." Graciela muttered in disapproval.

"Don't tell me you're taking her side." Kubo replied.

"I'm not, she's protecting us. Can't you be nicer to her?" Graciela pleaded.

"Why should I be nicer to that creature when she acts so mean to us?" Kubo questioned.

"She's just wants us to be safe, that's all." Graciela said as the two of them began to trail after Monkey.

"She could at least be a little nicer to you. I hate it when you're sad, you need to be comforted, not have your feelings dismissed." Kubo stated.

Graciela thought about it for a moment, before she replied with "At least, you comforted me and that's enough."

Kubo gave his best friend a small smile as the two of them continued to walk. Then Kubo suddenly got a mischievous smirk as he stared the Monkey. Then he stopped walking and let go of Graciela's hand.

"Kubo, what are you doing?" Graciela whispered as Kubo bent down and began to make a snowball.

"Watch this." He whispered back as he stood back up with a ready made snowball in his hands.

A few seconds later, Kubo threw the snowball at Monkey. As the snowball hit her, Graciela bit back a gasp as the snowball hit Monkey on the head. As Monkey spun around, Kubo quickly grabbed the back of his neck as he flipped "Ow! mosquitoes, annoying!"

Monkey just glared at him, but turned back and kept walking.

Then, Kubo pulled out his guitar and began to play a tune. Upon them, the paper birds transformed into mosquitoes!

"Kubo...since when were you able to do that?" Graciela whispered in awe.

"Since now?" Kubo replied. Then he resumed strumming his shamisen and the paper mosquitoes flew towards Monkey with the intent of stinging her. However, much to both Graciela and Kubo's amazement, not only did she dodged them all, but caught all the paper mosquitoes in her hands and feet!

A nervous Kubo gulped as an angry Monkey stormed over towards the two children.

"Wasn't me. I swear." Kubo pleaded, but Monkey just angrily pushed the papers back into his hands as she replied "Paper runs out as does patience."

"I didn't ask them to do that." Kubo fibbed. Then he momentarily faulted under Monkey's glare before he added "The second time. I didn't...at least not exactly, I felt it, I mean…"

However before Kubo could attempt say any excuse that could come to his head, Monkey interrupted the young magic user with "Magic is not meant to be easy, you need to learn control. Concentrate on what you're doing and always remember, don't mess with the Monkey."

As she finished speaking, Monkey poked Kubo's chest with a freighting grin on her face before resuming their journey. Sometime later, the group of four continued to walk.

While both Graciela and Kubo were grateful that the snow had died down, they were still amazed by it and still cold. If it weren't for the fact that they were racing against the clock, the two children would've loved to stop and play in the snow.

Still Graciela couldn't help but feel that they were being watched somehow. However, before the young Latina could dwell on that thought any longer, Monkey interrupted her thoughts with "The both of you need to focus, this isn't one of Kubo's stories or your parent's stories Graciela."

Graciela blinked as she found herself standing next to Kubo on a large stature that was buried in the snow. As Graciela adjusted her grip on the relic, she heard Kubo replied "How would you know that? Maybe it is. Maybe I'm the hero, Graciela's the beautiful maiden and you're the mean old Monkey."

* * *

"Ooo! Kubo does like Graciela back!" Cried the class with glee.

Mary Beth nodded before she continued the story with…

* * *

As Graciela blushed at the words of her crush, she suddenly heard something approaching them from behind. Graciela tuned out Monkey's as she spun around just in time for both her and Kubo to be grabbed by a giant beetle!

For a moment, Graciela was to stunned to speak. Then she heard Kubo scream "MONKEY!" At once, Graciela came back to her senses and began to fight for not only her own life, but the life of her best friend/crush!

As Graciela broke off a piece of the statue, she thought to herself _It's not enough that I was humiliated in front of the entire town, almost got killed by two evil witches, got spirited away to the other side of the world, lost my home, my town, friends, family on the day of the dead and being hunted by those same evil witches who want to kidnap my best friend! What do I have to do to catch a break around here!_

As she fought, the Beetle blocked her strikes and said "Stop! Stop fighting me! You crazy foreigner! I just want Hanzo!"

"Wait, what?" Graciela muttered in Japanese with shock as she stopped attacking the giant Beetle.

"It's true, he only wants Hanzo." Kubo as he pointed towards the origami figure that had leapt off his right shoulder. As Graciela watched the origami figure crawl up the human-sized beetle's shoulder, she couldn't help but think that was something off about him. Perhaps it had something to do with his human looking face or was it something else?

Before the young Mexican girl continue to dwell on the matter, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard Kubo once again cry out "No! No! We're fine Monkey!"

Graciela blinked as she found herself back in the crave. She turned around to see Kubo explaining what happened to Monkey.

"It's okay. He wasn't trying to hurt either of us, he just wanted Hanzo." Kubo explained.

Then Graciela heard giggling as Little Hanzo played with Beetle's head.

"I still think I'm going to stab him." Monkey stated as she eyed the large Beetle distrustfully.

"Why must you always assume the worst?" Kubo questioned.

"Oh! Darn it!" Graciela cried as she looked towards the Beetle. Drawing on the stories of Japan and its culture, Graciela bowed as she said in Japanese "Beetle-San?"

At this, the giant Beetle paused playing with little Hanzo and said "How do know Japanese? Have you been here before?"

"No, I haven't. I only learned Japanese from a family friend and I just want to say I'm sorry for attacking you." Graciela explained. Then she added "Why are you interested in the Hanzo figure?"

"I know him! I think...maybe...he was my master!" The Beetle replied.

"Wait? What do you mean that Hanzo was your master?" Graciela questioned.

"Wait, what did you say?" Kubo interjected.

At this the Beetle turned to the two children and said "Hanzo was my master in the sense I would go into battle for him for he was a Samurai and…"

"A Samurai is part of the ruling class of Japan." Graciela interrupted. Then she blushed in embarrassment as she covered her face.

"I'm so sorry. Please continue." The young Latina said as she bowed all the way towards the floor.

"How did you know that?" The Beetle asked in an astonished tone.

"My mother…" Kubo started to say, but suddenly thinking about his mother proved to be overwhelming for him. As he blinked back tears, Graciela took over with "His mother taught some history of Japan. Anyway, what did you for Hanzo?"

"We were on a quest and...we had a crest. A samurai crest!" Beetle explained before he suddenly leaped on the wall of the crave and crawled on it with all four legs.

"Ewww…" Graciela couldn't help mutter in disgust.

"You said it, Graciela." Isa agreed as she and the girls and some of the boys also let out moans of disgust.

Guchio cleared his throat and the moans quickly died down.

"As I was saying…" Mary Beth added as she continued the story with…

Monkey smacked her on the right side of her shoulders as she said "Graciela, don't be rude."

"Sorry." Graciela apologized as the giant Beetle leaped down the floor with a folded orange sheet in his hands.

"Have you seen this crest?" He questioned as he unfolded the sheet.

When he finished, Graciela, Kubo and Monkey couldn't help but gasp in shock! On the back of the sheet was a big black beetle! The same black Beetle that Kubo had on the back of his shirt.

An amazed Kubo spun around to show the Beetle this and upon seeing the matching symbol. The Beetle let out a gasp of joy as he said "It's a miracle! You're wearing our robes! You're wearing our robes!"

Then the Beetle paused for a moment before he added "Why are you wearing our robes? Wait, what kind of robes are you wearing?"

"These aren't robes." Kubo explained as he felt his face turn pink.

"If they aren't robes, what are they?" Beetle questioned.

Kubo let out a sigh before turning to Graciela and said in Spanish "Help me please."

Graciela bit back some giggles before she said "I'm wearing what is called a 'dress'."

She paused to move her hands up, down and around her dress.

"I'm wearing what is called 'overall pants'." Kubo added as he moved his hands over his overalls. "And a 'shirt." As he finished he pointed to his orange shirt. "However, my shirt was made from my father's robes…"

"Who's your father? Did he work alongside me?" The Beetle suddenly interrupted.

"They doesn't have to answer your questions." Monkey interjected. "Anyway who are you?" She inquired.

At this, the Beetle let out a sigh as he looked down at the sheet in his hands and said "Many years ago, I was cursed. Trapped in this cursed state. Cursed to wander the farlands. Curse or Cursed. No comrades. No master. Not even a name or a single memory...of the noble warrior I once was." As he finished speaking, the large Beetle walked over towards a bow that hang on the cave wall and stared at it in sorrow.

"Wait a minute, do you to tell me that you used to be human?" Graciela wondered.

"Not just any human, a samurai or a really bad horder. I'm not really sure, I have no memory…" the giant Beetle trailed off with a look on his face.

At this, both Graciela and Kubo exchanged glances with each other, silently asking _What did this to him?_

Then Monkey brought them back to reality with "If you have no memories, how can you be sure of anything."

"Sometimes I get flashes that come and go." The Beetle started to explain. "Sometimes it's a sound...or a smell...or an object I pick up that triggers the flashes and then...they fade...and all I'm left with is the sense that I was apart of something much...greater."

As Graciela looked at the Beetle with sadness, Kubo turned to Monkey and said "Monkey, can I tell him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Monkey started to say, but Kubo interrupted with "He has a right!"

"Absolutely not!" Monkey replied firmly.

"But…" Graciela interjected, still Monkey with a loud "No!"

Unfortunately for Monkey, the large Beetle overheard them and quickly walked over to them with a "Wait, what?"

Before Monkey could stop him, Kubo turned to the large Beetle and said "Hanzo was my father."

For a moment, the large Beetle was stunned. Then he burst out into laughter as he picked Kubo up and said "This is a miracle! I have found the son of my master!"

Kubo let out a bark of laughter as the large Beetle spun him around the cave before putting him back down. Then the Beetle added with a bow "From now on, your quest is my quest."

"So, you'll help us? You'll really help us?" Graciela questioned with a hopeful look in her large brown eyes.

The Beetle took a look at the young Latina and answered "Of course, I really do mean it. I will join Kubo and I will give for Kubo and you as necessary."

"Wow." Kubo stated with awe. "You will?"

Then the large Beetle paused for a moment as a look of confusion appeared on his face. Then he added "I think so...I mean people die on these quests…"

"What should we call you?" Grace interrupted.

"Wait, what do you mean?" The Beetle replied.

"I mean, you don't know your name and we just can't keep calling you Beetle?" Graciela added.

To her surprise, the Beetle replied "It's fine. You can keep calling 'Beetle' if you want, it's what I've been calling myself for...I don't know."

Beetle quickly pulled himself out of his sadness as he looked at the group and said "May, please have the names of the son of the master as well the names of the members of his party?"

"How did you know we're dressed for a party?" Graciela wondered.

"You came all this way for a party? Here in the middle of nowhere? I thought you were on a quest." Beetle replied in an almost disappointed tone.

"We _**are**_ on a quest." Kubo insisted.

"Then, why did your fiancée say that the three of you were on your way to a party?" Beetle questioned.

"I say, 'how do you we were…'" Graciela started to explain, but then it dawned on her exactly what Beetle had just said. "Wait, did you just call me Kubo's fiancee?" Graciela questioned with shock on her face.

"They're much too young to get married." Monkey added in equally mortified tone.

"Yeah, she's just my best friend." Kubo insisted as both he and Graciela nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Beetle questioned in a teasing tone.

"We're just friends! We don't want to get married!" Both Kubo and Graciela cried at once.

In spite of themselves, both Beetle and Monkey couldn't help but laugh at the children's embarrassment.

* * *

As Beetle and Monkey laughed at Graciela and Kubo's embarrassment, they had no way of knowing that the Sanchezs, Mondragons, Xibalba and La Murete were heading towards to the place they once were.

"Are you sure this is where Kubo is Papa?" Miguel asked carefully.

"Mijo, Tio Joaquin, Xibalba and I all heard him scream." Monolo replied with a look of fear, worry and anger on his face.

"And it sounds like it came in that direction, along with "You're wearing our robes." Joaquin added as he pointed towards what appeared to be large mountains.

"Does this mean that Graciela and Kubo stole someone's robes?" Miguel questioned.

"Why would they steal robes?" Reneta wondered.

"To blend in with everyone else." Ulises replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Kubo might blend infinity he put some work into it, but Graciela can't." Fermina sadly replied as the group spotted what appeared to be silhouette of a giant in the distance.

"Fermina. Graciela's a Sanchez, like you, me, your Mama and your brother, what makes you think she can't?" Manolo questioned as he turned to face his daughter.

Fermina sighed as she said "Tia Sariatu, told us that the people of Japan of highly distrustful of foreigners to the point where they don't allow their people to marry foreigners, all because of that one American and the missionaries from Portugal."

"Who are you talking about? What did they do to the people of Japan to cause them to hate foreigners so much?" Joaquin questioned.

"That American was Matthew Perry and he forced Japan to start trading with America last century and prior to that, missionaries from Portugal who came to the island to spread Christianity." La Murete explained.

"How do you know this?" Elena questioned.

"We've been around for centuries." Xibalba replied in a deadpan tone.

"Also, Saritau told us her view of those events." La Murete added.

"Tia Saritau really lived that long?" Ulises muttered in amazement.

At this, La Murete smiled and said "You'd be surprised."

At that moment, the group spotted a giant statue buried in the snow.

"What's that?" Miguel asked he pointed to the statue.

"I think that's where Kubo and Graciela are." Joaquin added.

"But where are they? I don't see them." A worried Elena wondered.

"Then we do what we've been doing every since we arrived on this island nation, keep looking for our kids." Maria said in a no nonsense tone.

With that, the group looked around the snow for any sign of Graciela and Kubo. Soon, Elena cried out "I see footprints!"

At once, the whole group rushed to where Elena was standing. "Careful, you might damage the footprints!" She added worriedly.

As the group slowed down, Miguel asked "How could we damage the footprints by running?"

"Remember, how you, your sisters and your cousins jumped in puddles of mud after a rain storm and how all of you would run over each other's footprints?" Manolo stated as he looked at his 8 year son.

"Yes." Miguel replied.

"And what happened to your sisters and cousins footprints in the mud when you ran over them?" Manolo questioned.

"They got replaced with mine." Miguel answered.

"Yes, footprints in the snow are just like footprints in the mud. However, we can't run over them because they're only chance to find your sister and your cousin." Manolo explained gently.

At this, Miguel's eyes widen as he suddenly understood how important these footprints in the snow were. Then the group crowded around the footprints and looked at them closely.

"I recognize those Graciela and Kubo's prints, but whose prints are those?" a frowning Joaquin wondered.

"I don't think the third set belongs to a human." a frowning Fermina piped up as she looked at third prints closely.

"If they're not human, then what kind of creature do they belong too?" Maria questioned as she tried not to think about the possibility that her children were in the hands of some kind of creature. Still, they were Sanchezes and they weren't the type of children who would break down and cry.

Just as Maria was almost calm, she was pulled out of her thoughts by gasps of shock.

As Maria blinked, she looked at her husband and asked "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear that?" Manolo questioned as the rest of the group were looking around for something.

"Heard what?" Maria wondered.

Manolo, Joaquin, Elena, La Murete and Xibalba all opened their mouths to explain what they heard, but then, the whole group heard the sounds of chatter that appeared to coming from all around them.

As the group listened closely, Manolo realized "It's Graciela and Kubo...but they're speaking two other people."

At this, Xibalba chuckled and said "Those aren't people we're hearing. The strangers are a giant Beetle and a Monkey."

"How do you know?" Joaquin asked suspiciously.

"I'm a god, I know these things." The ruler of the land of the forgotten stated in a matter of fact tone.

"It's true." La Murete stated reassuringly.

"You could've said more nicely." Miguel pipped up just as the group of voices seemed to be coming ever closer.

At once, the group moved closer together as the adults pushed the children behind them. Waiting for whatever would come out of the statue, which appeared to be any moment now.

* * *

 **Spanish to English:**

 **Tia: Aunt**

* * *

 **Aren't I a tease? Looks like you'll just have to wait for the big reunion next chapter.**

 **If I get anything wrong historical wise, please let me know.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any characters except my own.**

 **Thank you CMR for choosing to favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Guest, King of 2211 and Vanessa Masters for your reviews.**

* * *

As Manolo, Maria, Joaquin, Elena, Fermina, Miguel, Ulises, Reneta, La Murete and Xibalba tensed up in anticipation for whatever was coming out of the cave.

Just as the owners of the shadows were about to step out of the statue, Fermina suddenly fell through the ice as it suddenly broke!

"Fermina!" The whole group cried at once as she slipped from their hands.

"Can you fly?" Manolo asked as he hastily turned towards the ruler of the land of the forgotten as he fought the urge to panic.

"Do I look like I can fly?" Xibalba deadpanned as he gestured towards his burnt wings.

Before Manolo or any of the rest of the group could yell at Xibalba or jump in after Fermina, they suddenly heard a familiar voice call out "Mama? Papa?"

At once, the whole spun around to see Graciela, Kubo, a monkey, a walking origami samurai and a giant Beetle step out of the statute's eye.

For a moment, everyone stared at each other in shock. Then Kubo broke the silence with "Tio Manolo, Tia Maria, Tio Joaquin and Tia Elena?"

The whole group tearfully nodded their heads as Graciela and Kubo ran towards the group crying with joy.

However, they were stopped by Beetle who looked distrustful of the group.

"Who are you strangers and how did you come…?" Beetle started to say. However, he was interrupted as a stunned Monkey uttered "You're alive?!"

Upon hearing her words, Manolo, Maria, Joaquin and Elena quickly eyed Monkey with distrust.

"Why would you think that we're dead if you never met us?" Joaquin asked as he too looked at Monkey with suspicion in his eyes.

For a moment, Monkey looked frightened. Then she reverted to an emotionless expression as she quickly said "Sariatu not only used the last of her magic to save her son and your daughter, she also used the last of her Monkey to bring me to life."

"What?" The whole search party uttered in disbelief, Kubo added "It's true, Monkey used to be the totem that mother made me keep in my pocket."

"The Monkey's girl?" Miguel exclaimed. "Wait 'till Fermina hears this."

At the mention of Fermina's name, a look of alarm appeared on Manolo's face.

"Hold on Mija! Papa's coming!" the guitarist cried out as he rushed towards the hole where Fermina had been standing earlier. Then before, anyone could stop him, Manolo dived into the hole!

"Manolo!" Maria, Joaquin, Elena, La Murete, Xibalba, Ulises, Reneta and even Monkey cried out in shock.

"What's going on? Why did Papa jump into that hole? How did that hole get there and where's Fermina?" Graciela demanded as she tried to stay calm.

As Joaquin followed his best guy friend down the hole, a look of absolute anguish appeared on Maria's face as she replied "We don't know how it happened, none of us do. One moment, she was standing here with us, another moment the ground broke and she fell!"

"Wait, what! Why didn't you tell me?" Both Graciela and Kubo cried out at once.

Maria bit back tears as she replied "As soon as we saw that the both of you were safe and sound, it just slipped from our minds."

"We gotta find her!" Both Graciela and Kubo demanded.

"We'll think of…" Maria started to say, but the 12 year boy whipped out his shamisen.

"Kubo!" Monkey started to say, however the young boy interrupted "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let my family get hurt."

With that, he began to play as he never played before. As Kubo played, paper flew out of his backpack and started to form a ladder.

As the rest of the group stared at the young boy in shock, Beetle turned Graciela and said "I thought Kubo's father was my Master Hanzo."

"Hanzo is his late father yes, but my family helped raised him. My Mama and Papa love him like a son. Tio Joaquin and Tia Elena love him like a nephew. My cousins love him like a cousin and my siblings love him like a brother." Graciela explained.

"Oh and do you love young master Kubo like a brother?" Beetle questioned.

At once, Graciela's face blushed red.

"Oh, is your love for him a romantic kind of love?" Beetle teased.

Before Graciela could answered, Kubo suddenly stopped playing his shamisen.

Both Beetle and Graciela turned to see the ladder was complete.

Just as Kubo was about to climb down it, Maria quickly stopped him with "And where do you think you're going young man?"

"Finding Fermina, Tio Joaquin, Tio Manolo and rescuing them?" Kubo questioned.

"This ladder can only be used by adults." Maria firmly.

"But what if can't hold your weight Mama?" Graciela questioned.

Maria paused as she racked her brains for a counter argument, only to discover that she couldn't form one.

A frown appeared on her face as she said "As much as I hate to admit, you're right Kubo."

As Kubo quickly hurried over towards the ladder, Maria interjected with "However, you need someone to go with you."

"I'll go!" Beetle, Graciela, La Murete and Monkey all shouted at once.

Graciela looked at Beetle apologetically as she replied "I'm sorry Beetle, I know you want to help, but I don't think the ladder can hold your weight."

"But he's the son of my master!" Beetle protested.

"Wait, you were Hanzo's slave?" a horrified Miguel inquired.

Fighting her annoyance towards her little brother, Graciela yelled "Beetle was his servant!"

"Yeah, I fought alongside him gladly and willing!" An equally angry Beetle added. Then he frowned adding "At least, I think I did."

Graciela and Monkey fought the urge to roll their eyes, then Graciela spoke up with "I'm going with Kubo!"

"Oh no, you will not!" Maria, Elena and Monkey interjected at the same time.

"But Mama…" Graciela started to say, but Maria interrupted with "No buts! You're staying here with us!"

The matriarch of the Sanchez family paused before as she walked towards her daughter. Then she burst into sobs as she pulled both Graciela and Kubo into a tight embrace.

"I can't lose either of you! Not again!" Maria sobbed.

"But you didn't lose us Mama, we found each other again." Graciela assured her.

"Have more faith in your daughter…" Beetle interrupted before trailed off.

"Her name is Maria." Kubo explained.

"Maria-san." Beetle added with a respectful bow. "It is a great honor to meet the ones that looked after the son of my master. If he were here, he would so proud and grateful to you and your entire family. He would be especially proud of how you raised your daughter. She's a strong young woman."

"I know." Maria replied with a smile.

"When we first met, she thought I was a monster and attacked me." Beetle recalled.

"I'm so sorry." Graciela apologized.

"I think what Beetle is trying to say is that Graciela can look after herself. She and Kubo did a fine job when it was just me and them." Monkey interrupted. "Anyway, I have faith in these two extraordinary children and I'll go with them." She added.

"But I don't even know you." Maria protested.

For a moment, both Kubo and Graciela thought they saw a flicker of emotion go across her face, before she quickly reverted to her usual stoic mask.

"Tell you what, how about me and Balby go with them. We'll keep them safe and we'll look for Fermina, Manolo and Joaquin." La Murete interrupted with a warm smile on her face.

"What?" The ruler of the land of the forgotten questioned with surprise. Then his wife gave him a playful smile as she put her right hand under Xibalba's chin and tickled him. Then the deity gave her a silly smile as he replied "Yes, dear."

Beetle made a look of disgust as he whispered to Kubo "Gods or not, these deities have no sense of privacy."

"What are you talking about? This is perfectly tame compared to Tio Manolo and Tia Maria's make out sessions." A puzzled Kubo replied.

"WHAT!" Beetle all but screamed.

"And now it's time to head down the ladder." Graciela announced. With that, she hurried towards the paper ladder and started to climb down it.

"Graciela, Kubo, you better be okay when you come back with your father, your sister and your uncle." a still worried Maria warned as the origami Samurai crawled up Kubo's arms and rested on his right shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mama. We will." Graciela promised as she began her descent down the icy hole.

"You can count on us." Kubo added as Monkey nodded in agreement.

"We'll meet you at the bottom Graciela." La Murete promised as she and her husband teleported themselves down the hole.

Doing her best not to look down, Graciela couldn't help but wonder how deep this hole was. The only source of light was from the rays of the sun that shone through the hole.

Suddenly she heard the familiar voice of La Murete , "Don't worry, Graciela. We'll make for us to see."

With that, Graciela heard the sound of fingers snapping below and before she knew it, llittle balls of light suddenly began to fly through the air towards the young Latina. As they surrounded her, Graciela gasped "La Murete, is that you?"

"Yes, it's us!" Called Xibalba from below.

"How much further do I need to go?" Graciela called as she continued to climb down the ladder.

"Only about a half a dozen feet." Xibalba called out jokingly.

"What?" Graciela muttered with shock.

Then she heard the sound of a shoulder being slapped, followed by Xibalba calling out "Ow."

"Balby, don't tease the poor girl. Can't you see she's scared?" The ruler of the land of the remembered admonished her husband.

"I know, but that's what makes it fun." Xibalba replied mischievously.

"Balby." La Murete replied in a warning tone.

"Sorry, dear." The ruler of the land of the forgotten quickly replied.

Through it all, Graciela did her best to ignore the banter between the married couple and focused on reaching the bottom safely. To her amazement, Graciela found herself reaching La Murete and Xibalba in no time at all.

"Nice work, Graciela." The ruler of the land of the remembered praised as she helped the young mortal girl off the ladder.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well done, whatever." Xibalba muttered.

Ignoring him, Graciela looked up as she searched for any sign of Kubo. Then she saw him, climbing down the ladder just as she had done. Only he had his Shamisen on his back and little Hanzo on his right shoulder.

"Kubo, are you okay?" Graciela called out towards as her heart started to thump in her chest either with love or with worry.

"I'm find. After me, Monkey's coming down next." Kubo replied from above as he continued his descent downwards.

As Graciela continued to watch Kubo, she thought back to how the day's earlier events, to think that she met a human turned giant Beetle that knew Kubo's late father and discovered that her family, much to her complete and utter delight, was alive!

Then her joyful mood was soured when she learned that Fermina had fallen down this very hole. Graciela could only hope that she and her friends could find Fermina, her father and Joaquin in time and they can all head home in one piece.

Before Graciela could to dwell on the matter, her thoughts were interrupted as Xibalba said "What are you worried about? You have my wife and I on your family's side and you're still worried that won't be enough?"

As La Murete nodded in agreement, Graciela couldn't help but laugh as she realized how silly her worries were. Then before she knew it. Kubo and Little Hanzo had reached the bottom. As soon as Kubo and Little Hanzo got off the ladder, Graciela rushed over to them and pulled them both in a hug.

"Really Graciela? This is a magic ladder that I made myself. Did you seriously think that Little Hanzo and I wouldn't be fine?" Kubo replied teasingly. Still he returned the hug.

"Magic or not, she has every right to be worried about you. We all do." Monkey called from above as she began to climb down the ladder.

As the group waited for Monkey to join them, Graciela couldn't help but start to worry about her father, Uncle Joaquin and most of all Fermina. She could only hope that they were alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the cave, Fermina was slowly waking up.

 _Where am I and why do I hurt all over?_ She wondered.

When Fermina tried to move, she felt a sudden pain her legs. For a moment, Fermina fearfully wondered what was she doing down here and why was she in pain.

Then, Fermina recalled the ground breaking and herself falling down.

At once she began to scream "Mama! Papa! Uncle Joaquin! Aunt Elena! Help me!"

After several calls, Fermina heard a familiar voice reply "Mija? Is that you?"

"Papa?" Fermina shouted as she felt a sense of hope rising within her. "Papa?! Where are you?!" She added as she struggled to move.

"Fermina! I'm somewhere in the cave!" Manolo's voice replied as the sound of his footsteps grew closer.

"Papa! What does your part of the cave look like?" Fermina called out.

"It's dark and filled with hard rocks and snow. What does your part of the cave look like, Mija?" Manolo continued to inquire as he hurried towards his daughter.

At his words, Fermina took a good look at her surroundings. It was hard to see since it was so dark, but the ground below her felt hard and cold. It reminded her of the snow that she briefly experienced on the surface.

"I don't know Papa, It's so dark I can't see. But it feels hard and cold." Fermina yelled back.

As Fermina heard her father's footsteps coming closer, Manolo added "I forgot to tell you Mija, we found your sister and Kubo or more accurately they found us."

"What?!" was all a shocked Fermina could say.

"It's true! They came out of the statute not long after you fell." Manolo explained.

Fermina paused for a moment before she replied with "What were they doing in the statute, Papa?"

"I don't know, but I did learn how they got taken to Japan." Manolo explained as he reached his daughter. "Sariatu used the last of her magic to send them to Japan." He added.

At the sight of her father, Fermina felt a sense of relief and yet she couldn't help but feel as if something was off somehow.

As the person who appeared to be her father approached her, the young girl squinted her eyes with suspicion.

Sensing her mood, 'Manolo' asked "Mija? What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Fermina questioned as she forced herself to sit up.

"What a question." 'Manolo' answered cheerfully as he stopped walking. "I'm your father, you know that." He added.

However, Fermina still couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"Papa? What happened the day that Miguel was born?" Fermina inquired as an idea suddenly came to her mind.

'Manolo' paused for a moment before he said "I took you, your sister and Kubo to a neighbor's house while I waited outside with Joaquin."

That was when Fermina knew that whoever this man was, he was certainly not her father. For a neighbor didn't watch Kubo, her sister and herself, it was La Murete herself and she took them to the land of the remembered to wait until Miguel was born.

"That's not what happened and you know it or you would know it if you were my real father." Fermina fired back both feeling scared of the imposter and relieved that she wasn't being paranoid.

The creature that her father's face gave the young girl a sinister smile as he replied "Clever girl."

Then he frowned as he sighed "What a pity." As he finished speaking 'Manolo' began to transform. His skin went from light brown to bright red, his hands became claws, his clothes ripped off to reveal silver bands around his ankles and wrists, his teeth became sharper until they became fangs. As horns sprouted from the top of the creature's head, Fermina suddenly recalled two different stories and yet each contained a similar creature to the one stand I t before her. One story came from Mexico and it was about a being known as a demonio and the other came from Tia Sariatu's from Japan and that one was about a being called an Oni. What both of those beings had in common was that they like to hurt others. Fighting back her fear, Fermina asked "Are you a demonio or an Oni?"

The creature smiled wickedly as he replied "What do you think?"

Truthfully, Fermina knew three things, she was wounded, face to face with an Oni and she wanted her father.

Fighting the urge to cry, Fermina vowed "I won't scream!"

"Oh my dear child. I don't want your screams, I want your life!" As the Oni finished speaking, his claws began even longer!

As Fermina did her best to move away, several voice called out "Get away from her!"

A few seconds later, Fermina heard a familiar guitar start to play and the next thing that she knew, several paper birds flew at the Oni and attacked him!

As the Oni was distracted, An angry La Murete and Xibalba teleported themselves next to him.

As Fermina started in a mixture of shock and relief, she heard Graciela and Kubo call out "Fermina! Are you okay?!"

Fermina turned to see Graciela and Kubo running towards her. Then, a few moments later, Fermina found herself wrapped in a tight embrace between her beloved twin sister and best friend. As the three of them sobbed with joy and relief, Graciela confessed "I thought you and all of San Angel were dead!"

"So did I." Kubo added.

Fermina bit back a giggle at Kubo's statement as she replied "No, we all survived. It's just that our town needs to be rebuilt."

Then, out the corner of the young Latina's eye, she stopped a small origami figure standing on Kubo's right shoulder.

"I see you made a new friend." Fermina whispered in a teasing tone.

Graciela and Kubo briefly glared at the small figure before they turned back to Fermina as they each replied "Oh, that's just Little Hanzo."

As the two children finished speaking, Little Hanzo gave Fermina a small yet friendly wave.

In spite of herself and everything that had just happened, Fermina couldn't help but smile in response.

"Can you stand?" Kubo questioned as he changed the subject.

Feeling a little bit ashamed, Fermina shook her head.

With that, Both Graciela and Kubo each lifted their arms under Fermina's shoulders before lifting her up.

Seeing this, Monkey ran over to them as she shouted "Follow me!"

"Ah! Who is that?!" Fermina as she almost leaped out of her friend's arms.

"This is Monkey, she used to be the totem that I my...late mother had me carry in my pocket." Kubo explained as he fought back tears.

"His mother used the last of her magic to bring me to life." Monkey added.

"What!" Fermina loudly added. Sadly this caught the attention of the Oni.

"You're not going anyway." The Japanese demon vowed.

"And _**you**_ think _**you're**_ going to stop _**us**_?" Xibalba stated in a somewhat haughty matter.

With that, he fired an energy ball at the demon.

"Who sent you?" La Murete added in a tone that was filled with quiet anger.

"No one!" The Oni cried out in fear.

Fermina almost laughed at the sight of the once fearsome monster cowering before the two rulers of the afterlife. However, she bit her tongue since she and her family needed to get out of there safely. As Graciela, Kubo and Monkey helped Fermina get further and further away from the battle, she asked "Where's the rest of the familia?"

"They're all back on the surface waiting for us." Graciela replied.

"Great, once we reach the surface, we can head back to San Angel and aid in rebuilding the town." Fermina said as she started to feel slightly more cheerful in sight of the fact that she was injured.

Monkey looked and stated bluntly "I'm afraid that won't be possible not as long as The Moon King is after Kubo."

"But we have La Murete and Xibalba! They can protect us!" Fermina protested.

"That protection only lasted as long as it did because Kubo always obeyed the rules laid out for him, now that he stayed out during dark, his extended family found him and won't stop until they take Kubo's other eye and kill you and your whole family." Monkey explained as the group of five continued their journey.

"Why does The Moon King want us dead and what does he want with Kubo's eye?" Fermina questioned before she added "Ew!" with a shudder of disgust.

"No offense." Fermina hastily added as she quickly glaced at Kubo.

"None taken." He replied with a small smile.

"Hang on, Fermina just raised a good question." Danny interrupted.

"Yeah, what does the Moon King want with Kubo's other eye?" Naomi added.

"If you don't keep interrupting you'll find out." Guchio stated.

Mary-Beth than continued the story with…

Monkey sighed before she explained "I know it's hard for you guys to understand, but Kubo's relatives do love him and they only want to make him immortal, so they can take to the heavens and have him with him. The only way to do that is make him blind to humanity."

At once, all three children gasped in shock. Kubo instinctively covered his remaining eye as Little Hanzo patted his shoulder reassuringly.

However, Monkey wasn't done yet. "The reason why the Moon Ling wants your family dead is that he was jealous that you were able to raise him. In his eyes, since you're mortal all of you were unworthy of Kubo. However, that's not the only reason that he wants you dead, he also wants to destroy all attachments that Kubo has on Earth." She added.

Once again, Fermina, Graciela and Kubo gasped in shock and horror. Kubo instinctively pulled both sister closer to him.

"That's why we must stay in Japan and search for the only thing that can protect us." Monkey continued, but Kubo took over with "It's my father's armor, the one from the stories that...my mother told us."

"Sadly, they've been scattered and spend across Japan." Graciela added.

"Still, if it weren't for the fact that we grew up around other worldly stuff, that Oni would've scared me." Fermina stated.

"We' Sanchezs. We faced worse than this." Graciela replied confidently. Then her thoughts drifted towards her father and Joaquin.

 _Where are you guys?_ The young girl couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

At that moment, in a different part of the underground cave, Manolo and Joaquin were still searching for Fermina.

"Fermina!" Manolo called out with his hands covered over his mouth.

"Fermina." Joaquin added as he did the same.

Seeing that they got no reply, the two men decided to look in a different part of the cave. As they walked, Manolo complained "It's not fair, just when I'm reunited with Graciela and Kubo, the ground breaks and Fermina falls through it."

Joaquin stared at his best friend in total shock never had he seen him look so...hopeless.

Taking a deep breath, Joaquin turned towards his friend and said "Manolo, what's the matter with you? You came back from the dead. You once saved our town. You befriended two deities and now you're starting to give up hope? What happened to all this stuff about being a Sanchez?"

As Manolo looked at Joaquin, he suddenly felt foolish for almost giving in to his despair. His children needed him!

"You're right! I'm a Sanchez! I will find Fermina and I will bring her back to our family and we will go home!" Manolo vowed with determination in his eyes.

No sooner had those words had left his mouth, a demon like creature suddenly jumped out in front of them!

As both men leaped back in alarm and fear, the creature announced "Aw, the two gaijins I heard so much about. To think that two of you would just fall into my lap like this, Oh the heavens must be smiling upon me!"

At the creature's words, both Manolo and Joaquin instantly went on their guard. Joaquin withdrew his swords and as Manolo did the same he thought to himself _Oh, it's a good thing that I kept these swords just in case._

As soon as the two men were armed, Manolo asked "Who are you? What are you? What do you want with us and who sent you?"

The creature smiled as he replied "Isn't it obvious? Ask yourself who wants your entire family dead?"

Red filled Manolo's vision as he recalled the stories about the Moon King and the witches that destroyed San Angel. All at once, Manolo quickly realized that whatever this creature was, it had been sent by the Moon King's forces to destroy them.

As the creature lunged at the two men, Manolo quickly blocked it with his sword as he said "The Moon King sent you?"

The creature once again smirked as it answered "Bingo, we have a winner!"

As it tried to reach for Manolo's neck, Joaquin jumped towards the creature as he yelled "Leave him alone!"

At once, the creature turned it's attention away from Manolo and focused on Joaquin. However, this gave Manolo the opportunity to hit it in the back!

As the creature let out a cry of pain, it yelled "Have you no honor?!"

"You're one to talk?" Manolo quipped.

"Yeah and you meet liars at their level." Joaquin added.

The creature let out a growler of anger before it lunged at the two men again. However, just before it reached the two men, Xibalba suddenly appeared!

"Xibalba!?" Cried Joaquin, Manolo and the creature in shock.

The ruler of the land of the forgotten ignored all of them, but the creature and quickly went to battle. The creature put up a good fight, but in the end it was no match for Xibalba. As the creature fell to the hard rocky floor, the divine friend of the family turned to the two men and said "Sorry, I'm late. My wife and I were battling another Oni while looking for Fermina with…"

"Wait a minute? _**Oni?!**_ That _**thing**_ was an _**Oni?!**_ " Manolo exclaimed in shock.

"There was more of those things?!" An equally stunned Joaquin added.

"Unfortunately yes." Xibalba replied in an annoyed tone. Then he looked at Manolo and added "Don't worry, La Murete is with your daughters, Kubo, Monkey and that origami figure called..what's his name again?"

"His name is Little Hanzo." Kubo's voice called out.

Manolo, Joaquin and Xibalba turned around to see Fermina, Graciela, Kubo, La Muerte, Little Hanzo and Monkey all walking towards them.

At the sight of Fermina walking, Xibalba looked at his wife and said "My dear, you still got it!"

La Murete grinned as she replied "I sure do."

"What are you talking about?" Manolo wondered with a sense of confusion.

"When I fell I got hurt, but La Murete healed me, Papa." Fermina carefully explained.

"Thank you." Manolo stated as he looked at the ruler of the land of the remembered with complete and utter sincerity in his eyes.

"It was nothing." La Murete replied with a smile.

"What we waiting for? Let's head back up and go home." Joaquin stated cheerfully.

"Not quite." a frowning Monkey interrupted.

* * *

 **English to Spanish:**

 **Demonio: Demon**

 **Mija: Daughter.**

 **Familia: Family**

 **Tia: Aunt**

 **Tio: Uncle**

 **English to Japanese:**

 **Gaijin: Foreigner**

 **Oni: a Japanese demon**

 **San: A Japanese honorific meaning 'Mr', 'Miss', 'Ms' or 'Mrs.'**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any characters except my own. Book of Life belongs to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belong to Laika.**

 **Thank you Glazier Blue and King of 2211 for your reviews.**

 **Also a special thank you to King of 2211 for some ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

After Graciela, Kubo and Monkey finished recounting the whole story, Joaquin said "Let me get this straight, Kubo's late father scattered his armor all over Japan and now we have play scavenger hunt for them?!"

Monkey sighed in annoyance before she replied "It was the doing of the Moon King, he scattered the pieces of Hanzo's armor across Japan to make sure that they couldn't be used against him."

Manolo sighed as he said "Maria's not going to happy about this."

"Nether is Elena." Joaquin added grimly.

"I don't believe this!" Both Elena and Maria exclaimed angrily.

"I only wanted to reunite my family, then go home and help rebuild the town, not go on a quest." Maria complained

"Awww...come on, where's your sense of adventure." Beetle teased her.

"This isn't a game, it's a matter of life and death!" Monkey hissed. Taking a deep breath, she was about to led the group, Joaquin turned towards the god couple and asked "Can't you guys just use your powers to help us find the armor?"

"Actually that's a spell that prevents us from detecting the armor." La Muerte explained before she added "Curse that Moon King." "No offense, Kubo. I know he's your grandfather." She hastily added.

"Yes, a grandfather who had my father killed and had his daughters destroy San Angel." Kubo replied in a bitter tone.

* * *

Sometime later, the group continued their journey. This time they were back underground and walking past a waterfall.

"I don't believe this, we spent all this time looking for a way to bring Fermina, Joaquin and Manolo back to the surface and now we need to go all the way back underground." Xibalba complained.

"Come on old friend. This is a quest. Where's your sense of honor and adventure?" Beetle questioned.

"I don't have a sense of honor or adventure!" The ruler of the land of the forgotten yelled. "I'm only worried my own skin and my wife's. The only reason I agreed to come here is that my wife was a friend of that boy's mother." He added.

For a moment the whole group was stunned into silence.

Then Little Hanzo withdrew his sword and pointed it towards the right. At once, Beetle, Joaquin, Elena, Fermina, Graciela, Kubo, Maria, Manolo, Reneta and Ulesis quickly followed Little Hanzo, leaving Xibalba to yelled at by La Murete.

The group followed the little origami Samurai until they came across an opening of a cave that was shaped like a skull.

"Woah! Cool! Was this cave made in honor of the day of the dead Papa?" Miguel questioned.

"The Japanese don't celebrate the day of the dead, they celebrate. O-bon, where the spirits of dead mingle among the living." Monkey explained.

"Same difference." Miguel said, not noticing Beetle, Monkey, Graciela and Kubo giving him annoyed looks.

"Anyway, you used to be a toy monkey?" Beetle questioned, changing the subject.

"Wait, what?" The whole group minus Graciela, Kubo, La Murete, Little Hanzo, Monkey and Xibalba cried out at once.

"I don't really see the point of this…" Monkey muttered as she tried to change the subject.

However, Kubo continued with "I used to carry her in my pocket."

"You were a girl all this time?!" Miguel cried out in shock before a trickster grin spread across his face.

However, before Miguel could even ask Monkey anything, Maria interrupted "If you're going to ask an inappropriate question, don't."

"How…?" was all a stunned Miguel could say.

"You're my son." Maria simply replied.

"It's true. Parents know their children." La Murete stated with a smile as Monkey nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later, the large group's pathway was blocked by a large cave wall.

"Allow me." Was all Beetle said as he ran towards the cave wall.

"Wait." Was all Graciela had time to say as Beetle broke down the cave wall with his body.

"Fantasico!" Joaquin Miguel and Ulises cried out at once.

However, Monkey didn't share their feelings. "Don't touch anything." She warned Beetle as he slowly stood up. Then without warning, the ground below the large Beetle broke and the group began to fall.

"NOT AGAIN!" a frightened Fermina yelled. However, much to the group's surprise. They didn't fall very far and they landed without any injuries.

"Is everyone okay?" Maria questioned as she and Elena hurried over to the children and started to look them over.

"We're fine, what about Beetle?" Reneta questioned as she pointed at the large bug.

Graciela, Kubo and Maria spun their heads around to see that Beetle had landed on his back and couldn't get up. Graciela, Kubo and Maria hurried over towards him and helped him up.

"You should've let him suffer." Xibalba muttered under his breath.

La Murete just glared at her husband and he quickly apologized. However no one was paying attention to the two rulers of the afterlife, for at that moment Little Hanzo had withdrew his sword and pointed towards a cave that appeared to be shaped like a skull.

Then the group entered the skull-like cave and quickly discovered the the sword unbreakable resting in what looked like a hand shaped rock.

"Is that it? Is that the sword unbreakable from your stories?" An excited Miguel asked Kubo.

"It could be a trap." Monkey warned as she stopped the two boys from going any further.

However, Beetle rushed towards the sword crying out "Allow me!"

"Beetle Wait!" Graciela cried out, but it was too late.

Beetle pulled out the sword and the cave began to rumble.

"You idiot! You killed us all!" Xibalba screamed in frustration.

"You're a god! You'll be fine! However, my family won't be!" Joaquin reminded the ruler of the land of the forgotten.

Xibalba opened his mouth to reply, however any words he had died in his throat as the hand shaped rock to rise the air.

"What's happening?!" An almost scared Fermina cried out as she clung to Maria.

"You tell me!" Ulises added as he looked on in awe.

A few moments later, several large bones that the group hadn't even notice, rose up in the air.

"Where did those bones come from?" Miguel wondered.

"I think they've always been there." Manolo replied as a sense of dread came over him.

Then suddenly, a pair of glowing eyes appeared above then, illuminating a skull like face!

"What is that?!" a frightened Reneta cried out.

Her question was soon answered a second later as the rest of the skeleton monster was revealed and it seemed to tower over of all the group.

At once, Kubo suddenly recalled one of his late mother's stories mentioning a creature like this, and it was called

"It's a Gashadokuro…"Graciela whispered in both awe and terror.

"What?" Joaquin, Elena, Reneta, Ulises all asked at once.

"It's a skeletal giant that likes to eat anything living and made of flesh!" Xibalba cried out as the monster reached down for the group. Xibalba teleported out of the way as the rest of the group dogged the giant creature.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Monkey stated as she rolled her eyes at the group's fear. She quickly grabbed the sword from Beetle's hands and charged at the monster with "I INVOKE THE SWORD UNBREAKABLE!"

However as she the skeleton being's legs, the sword broke!

As the group momentary stared in shock, Ulesis was the first to break the silence with "I'm guessing that's not the sword unbreakable."

"No kidding." Reneta fired back.

"Allow me!" Joaquin cried as he prepared to fight.

"Tio Joaquin! Did you not hear what Xibalba just said?!" Both Graciela and Kubo cried out once.

"Yeah, that thing could kill Papa and I do not want you to die!" Reneta added in almost pleading tone.

"Wait a minute, you two are skeletons. Can't you reason with our enormous friend?" Beetle interjected as he turned towards the ruler of the land of the forgotten as he leaped out of the way.

"Oh why certainly. We can sit down and have a chat; maybe even have some green tea and ask him HOW THE WEATHER IS!" Xibalba yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"Sounds good to me…" Beetle started to reply obvious to the sarcasm in the god's voice.

"THAT WAS SARCASM, THORAX FOR BRAINS!" Xibalba yelled in frustration.

La Murete quickly interjected with "What my Balby is trying to say is that this creature is vastly different from us and our culture. To top that off it's not one skeleton; it's made by an army's worth."

"Seriously?!" Cried the whole group at once.

 _How could I forget that part?!_ Graciela, Kubo and Monkey thought to themselves at the same time.

"Why do you think it's so big?" a frustrated Xibalba replied.

"Why does it have all those swords sticking out of it's head?" Miguel questioned.

At his words, Graciela looked up and saw that the Gashadokuro's did indeed have several swords on its head.

As Graciela dogged with the rest of the group, a thought suddenly ended her head.

 _Could it be? Could it be that one of those swords is the one we're looking for?_ She wondered.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Graciela turned the group and said "Guys, look up!"

At once, the whole group looked up as saw the swords on its head.

"Miguel, you're a genius!"Graciela praised.

"Am I?" Miguel wondered.

"But this doesn't make up for humiliating me in front of the whole town." She added.

Wait, what?!" Beetle cried out in shock.

"I'll tell you later, after we make sure there is a later." Graciela quickly replied. "Anyway, I think one of those swords might be the sword unbreakable."

"How are we going to reach the top without being eaten?" Ulises pointed out.

 _What a ray of sunshine you are._ Kubo thought to himself in annoyance.

Monkey turned towards the god couple and said "Can either of you get the swords for us?"

"No way, I got a bone to pick with him." Beetle demanded as he pulled out his bow and an arrow. Then he turned the group and added "See, because he's made of bones."

Monkey rolled her eyes as Maria said "This is no time to stroke your male ego or joke around."

"You're an embarrassment." Monkey added in agreement.

Beetle ignored them both as he fired one arrow after the other at the Gashadokuro's head. Still it had no effect on the creature.

A sheepish Beetle turned towards the group and said "This is problematic."

A moment later, the skeletal hand of the Gashadokuro reached out towards Graciela, Monkey quickly pushed the young girl into Maria's arms, but she was caught in the creature's hand.

"Monkey!" Graciela cried out in horror as the Gashadokuro lifted the animal into the air.

Still, Monkey refused to give up and struggled to free herself.

Beetle continued to fire arrows at the hand that held Monkey, until Monkey yelled "ENOUGH WITH THE ARROWS!"

"Joaquin!" Joaquin cried out as he whipped out his guns and leaped towards the creature.

"Papa!" Both Reneta and Ulises cried out at once.

"Joaquin!" Elena, La Murete, Maria, Manolo, Monkey and Xibalba shouted at the same time.

"Tio Joaquin!" Fermina, Graciela, Kubo and Miguel shouted simultaneously.

"Who's Joaquin?" Beetle questioned.

For a moment, the almost whole group stared at Beetle flabbergasted. Then the sound of a gunshot rang out. Almost the whole group quickly spun back around to see part of the Gashadokuro's leg break and the creature start to fall.

"Look out!" Miguel cried as the rest of the group quickly ran as far away as they could as the creature began to fall.

At once, Monkey started to scream "Joaquin! You idiot!"

"Try to jump!" Joaquin advised as he leaped down towards his family.

Monkey took a deep breath before she freed herself and jumped towards the group as the Gashadokuro continued to fall.

"Fear not! I'll catch you!" Beetle called out as he held out his arms for Monkey.

Monkey allowed him to catch her with a big 'Oof!' as they both tumbled to the ground.

At once, both Joaquin and Manolo quickly pulled both beings to their feet and ushered them away from the falling Gashadokuro.

Once the whole group was safely far away, they watched the creature fall. Suddenly Kubo said "Now that it's down, let's climb up it's head and see which sword is the real sword Unbreakable!"

"Excellent idea, young master." Beetle phrased.

Just as Kubo and Beetle were about to hurry over towards the shattered skeleton monster, Monkey, La Murete and Manolo stopped them with "Wait, what if it's still moving around?"

As if to answer that the Gashadokuro's head lifted itself up with a loud roar as it reached out still trying to grab the group.

At once, Beetle, Joaquin, La Muerte Manolo, Maria Monkey and Xibalba went right to work engaging the Gashadokuro in battle.

"Where did you learn how to fight that? What type of sword style is that?" Beetle wondered with awe.

"It's called fencing, it's a style of sword fighting that was developed in Spain…" Maria started to explain before Manolo and Joaquin interrupted with "Look out!"

As Maria leapt out of the way, she added "Look I'll explain it all later."

As the adults aside from Elena continued to fight, Graciela and Kubo hurried over towards the head.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Kubo? What if Tia Elena notices that we're gone?" Graciela whispered as she glanced back towards Elena and the rest of her siblings and cousins.

"Graciela, we survived Oni, those evil witches of my aunts and we have gods on our side, what could happen?" Kubo replied as he tried to reassure her.

A few seconds later, Graciela pulled Kubo out of the way of the creature's giant hand!

"You just had to said it didn't you? Didn't pay attention to what happens to characters who say stuff like that?" The 12 year girl hissed tone that was mixed with anger and worry.

However Kubo was distracted by the sight of all his origami papers that had fallen out of his backpack when Graciela pulled away from the Gashadokuro's wandering hand.

For a moment both Kubo and Graciela were taken aback. Then an idea came to Kubo, he quickly took out his Shamisen and began to strum it. At once, the papers folded themselves into birds and attacked the Gashadokuro. At first, all the adults were wondering were did they birds come from before they realized they were paper and Kubo was playing his guitar!

"Kubo!" Cried all the adults aside from Beetle, but Kubo just kept playing as Graciela hurried over towards the creature's head.

As Graciela reached the top, Kubo tripped over a rock just as the skeleton monster's hand was reaching for him.

At once, Beetle rushed over towards the young boy and pulled him out of the way.

"Are you alright young master?" asked Beetle.

"I'm fine, what about Graciela?" Kubo replied as he pointed towards the Latina girl who was still looking for the mythical sword unaware of the hand that was crawling towards her.

At once, Joaquin withdrew his guns and shot at it just as Beetle flew over towards Graciela.

"You can fly?!" The whole group uttered at once.

"I guess I can." Beetle replied as he joined Graciela on the Gashadokuro's head.

As he joined the search for the sword, Beetle asked "Are you sure it's not really called 'the sword unfindable'?"

Graciela just ignored him as she continued to look even as her parents cried out "You and Kubo are in so much trouble for sneaking away from your Aunt!"

Then Beetle interrupted with "Hey, I think I found it!"

He pulled on a sword that seemed suck in the giant creature's skull.

Suddenly Graciela spotted a giant hand coming towards Beetle.

"Look out!" She warned. But it was too late, the hand grabbed Beetle and Graciela and almost fell to her death, if it wasn't for the intervention of La Murete.

A breathless Graciela could only look up at the goddess and said "Gracias."

The ruler of the land of the remembered chuckled in spite of what was happening and said "De Nada."

"Uhh...guys…?" Beetle asked.

Then Graciela quickly pulled herself out of La Murete's arms as she, Kubo and the goddess hurried over towards Beetle.

As Graciela and Kubo hurried to free Beetle, La Murete teleported herself on the creature's and pulled out the true sword unbreakable!

"All right La Murete!" Graciela, Kubo and the rest of the group cheered.

"Well done my dear!" Xibalba added as all of the parts of the Gashadokuro stopped moving and began to collapse. Soon after the underground cave began to collapse too!

La Murete and Xibalba didn't waste a second and quickly grabbed everyone that was near them and teleported out.

As La Murete, Beetle, Graciela and Kubo landed in a nearby desert. The ruler of the land of the remembered said "That was a close one, right Balby?"

"Balby? Who's Balby and why are you guys holding back laughter?" Beetle wondered as Kubo and Graciela did their best to keep straight faces.

Then any humor they might've found in the situation died when they realized that the rest of the group was gone!

"Mama? Papa? Fermina? Miguel? Tio Joaquin? Tia Elena? Xibalba?" Graciela called out worriedly.

At once, Kubo took Graciela's right hand within his own as he said "I'm scared too, but I won't let anything happen to you."

"Neither will I young mistress." Beetle added as he stepped forward with a little bow. "If my master wants you safe, then I will do everything in my power to insure it." He promised.

"And so will I." La Murete pipped up before she added "Still I wonder what happened to my Balby and the others?"

* * *

At that very moment, Xibalba had teleported Elena, Fermina, Joaquin, Maria, Manolo, Monkey, Miguel, Reneta and Ulises back to the snowy area.

"Well, that was a close one, right my dear? Xibalba asked his wife.

However when his wife didn't respond, Xibalba spun around as he called out "Dear?"

At the same time, Maria asked "Where's Graciela and Kubo?"

Right then and there, the whole group realized that Beetle, Graciela, La Murete, Kubo and even Little Hanzo were gone!

At once, Xibalba grabbed the group and prepared to teleport them all to his beloved's side, only to discover much to his shock that he couldn't!

Xibalba's face began to turn pale as Monkey began to panic. "Where's Kubo? How can I get to him? I need to protect him!" She yelled as she started to run around in circles on all fours. Before Monkey had the chance to run off, Xibalba yelled "Shut your pie holes! It won't us or the kids any good if we gave into panic. If I can't teleport back to my wife, than that means she can't teleport back to me either."

"So what do we do now?" Miguel asked with worry.

"We find our way back to them." Xibalba stated with conviction in his eyes.

With that, the group headed back towards the entrance that lead to the underground caves with the hope that the other group would still be going back there.

* * *

 **Note, O-bon is an actual Japanese holiday where they celebrate the spirits of our loved ones returning, with special dances, songs, offering to the dead and candle lit lanterns.**

* * *

 **English to Spanish:**

 **Tio: Uncle**

 **Tia: Aunt**

 **English to Japanese:**

 **Shamsen: a type of Japanese guitar**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any characters, except my own. Book of Life belongs to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belongs to Laika.**

 **Thank you Glazier Blue and King of 2211 for your reviews.**

* * *

"What the…?! Who or What could stop a God from teleporting?" A taken aback Danny wondered.

"I bet that the Moon King had something to do with it!" Hiroto added.

"You'll see." Mary Beth interrupted before she continued the story with…

* * *

After several attempts to teleport back to her husband, La Murete let out a sigh of frustration as she said "It appears that something or someone is blocking my ability to teleport."

Even though they knew her their whole lives, it was still unnerving for both Graciela and Kubo to see La Murete look angry.

Beetle took a deep breath as he said "Uhhh...La Murete? Mame? I don't mean to be bother you, but you're scaring the kids."

At his words, La Murete pulled herself together as she turned towards the children and said "I'm sorry to had to see me like that...it's just I'm not used to being beaten by anyone else by Balby."

"How are we going to get back our family?" Graciela wondered.

"We'll find a way." La Murete reasured the young girl. "For now, we need to find shelter." She added.

"Uhhh...but what about the quest? Don't we need to find the rest of the armor?" Beetle reminded them.

At once, the group felt torn. Should they focus on finding shelter than their family or should they continue on their quest?

Than Beetle spoke up again with "I vaguely remember that my master would always continue on his quest regardless or not whether he had all of his men with him."

"I already lost my family once and I'm not going to lose them again!" Graciela hissed.

Both Kubo and La Murete blinked, neither one had seen Graciela get this upset before.

Beetle then got equally upset as he replied "My master, always understood that the quest always came first before the lives of any of his men or himself!"

"I don't care, I'm 12 years old and I don't want to lose anyone else!" Graciela protested as she threw her arms around Kubo protectively.

Kubo blushed for a moment, before he heard Graciela start to sob into his shoulder.

At once, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and said "I don't want to lose you either."

"I won't let that happen." La Murete reminded the children.

"And neither will I." Beetle stated as he and La Murete joined the group hug.

Once the hug ended, La Murete said "In the meantime, we must find shelter."

* * *

Sometime later, the group of five found shelter in a nearby cave.

"Now, that we're found shelter, may we continue on our quest for the armor?" Beetle questioned.

"But someone has to go look for our family." Graciela insisted.

"Xibalba will look after them." La Murete assured her.

"Not to mention, they are warriors just like all of us, so they'll be fine." Beetle added.

Feeling better at both of their words, Graciela and Kubo turned to La Murete as Kubo said "Did my mother tell you where she thought the breastplate impenetrable could be."

The ruler of the land of the remembered racked her brains for anything she could recall. Then a frown appeared on the beautiful deity's face as she said "I'm sorry, no."

Upon seeing the crestfallen looks upon Beetle, Graciela and Kubo's faces, she quickly added "But I remember her telling me about a creature that can help us find it."

"What is it?" Kubo asked.

"And where can we find it?" Beetle added eagerly.

"If I remember correctly, it's called the Garden of Eyes and it lives in the bottom of the Long Lake." La Murete explained.

"Why is it called the Garden of Eyes?" Graciela wondered.

"Because It's made up of long seaweed with huge eyes and a…" La Murete started to say, but paused as her eyes suddenly widened with terror.

"What is it?" An equally worried Kubo asked.

"I just remembered that the garden of eyes is the name of a monster that eats that hypnotized by it's eyes." The ruler of the land of the remembered added in a frightened tone.

"Wait, did you just say this thing eats people?" Beetle added looking just as scared.

"How is this thing supposed to help us find the breastplate impenetrable?" Graciela questioned.

La Murete paused before she explained "It's eyes, though hypnotic can show the truth about whatever is on the seeker's mind and what's going on in their lives."

"So we need to go swimming? No problem!" Beetle replied cheerfully.

"Uhhh...What about the fact that this creature lives in a lake and eats people? Also, Kubo and I don't know how to swim. Graciela pointed out.

"What? How?" Beetle wondered.

"San Angel is...was in the middle of a dessert." Kubo explained.

"I can see why you guys don't know how to swim, but we must fix that." Beetle stated.

"How can we possibly learn how to swim in such a short amount of time?" The young Latina questioned.

Both Beetle and La Murete grinned as they both said "Never say Never."

* * *

Sometime later, the group of five were heading towards Long Lake.

"There it is!" Kubo cried with excitement as he pointed towards a blue lake.

At the sight of Long Lake, the group felt a sense of relief.

La Murete prepared to use her powers to create a boat, since there no boats around, but Kubo said "Allow me."

"Kubo, remember what your mother said "The Stronger you become, the World becomes more dangerous." The ruler of the land of the remembered reminded him.

"I can handle it." Kubo stated as he pulled out his guitar and began to play at once the leaves around them started to float into the air. At the sight of the leaves, Kubo stopped playing as Graciela asked the questions that had just formed in his mind.

"What kind of leaves are those and why are they in many different colors?"

Beetle opened his mouth to say something, but all could say was "I don't what those leaves are called and why they change color."

Then La Murete spoke up with "Those leaves are called Maple leaves, they come from Japanese Maple trees."

"What are Maple trees and why do their leaves change color?" Graciela questioned.

The ruler of the land of the remembered pointed towards a tree that was bent over in a funny shape, like a crooked man.

"As for why their leaves change color, they change color during the fall season…" La Murete began to explain again, but Graciela interrupted with "What's a fall season?"

La Murete briefly looked annoyed before she replied "You know how you have a rainy and dry season back home right?"

Both Graciela and Kubo nodded as the ruler of the land of the remembered continued with "In some parts of the world, like Japan, for example has four different seasons, called winter when it snows, Summer, when it's super hot out, Spring, when they are a lots of flowers and Fall, when the leaves change color." La Murete explained. "As for why they change color, I'm not sure, but I think it signals the changing of the seasons." She hastily added.

Dumbfounded, Beetle, Graciela, Kubo and even Little Hanzo turned to look at each other in shock. Something that La Murete didn't know, this was unbelievable.

Then she changed the subject with "At least, the afternoon wasn't a total loss, we now have the sword and all we need to do now is find the breastplate and helmet."

At her words, Kubo walked up to La Murete who quickly said "No."

"But you didn't even…" Kubo started to say, but the ruler of the land of the remembered interrupted with "You wanted to play with your father's sword, the answer is still no. It is not a toy."

Kubo was momentarily stunned before he just turned around and walked back towards Graciela. Seeing the worried look on her face, Kubo said "I'm worried about them and I miss them too."

"Do you really think that Xibalba wouldn't let anything happen to them?" The 12 year old girl asked.

"Not unless he wants to be on receiving end of his wife's wrath." Kubo stated in a teasing manner.

In spite of herself, Graciela couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

Kubo laughed a bit too before he suggested "While, we're looking for the breastplate impenetrable, I could play you a song and sing to you like your dad sings to your mom?"

At the sound of that, Graciela couldn't help but giggle and blush.

Then Beetle teasingly called out "Are you sure the two of you aren't engaged?"

Both Graciela and Kubo's faces turned bright red as La Murete said "They're much too young for that."

Feeling embarrassed, Kubo quickly began to play his guitar, at once, the leaves began to fly back into the air again and started to form a ship. As both Beetle and Graciela stared in awe, La Murete grind. As the ship finished forming, Kubo slowly stopped playing and Beetle turned to the 12 year old boy and said "Did you know he could do that?"

Kubo just smiled as he strummed a string on his guitar.

Beetle continued to look at the ship as he and the ruler of the land of the remembered began to make their way towards the ship.

Graciela then turned to Kubo and whispered "Can that ship hold all of us?"

As if she could hear them, La Murete called out "Yes, it can! However, if it can't hold all of us, then I will make sure that you don't fall."

* * *

Sometime later, the group of five were sailing along Long Lake.

"So, this is what a lake is like. It's so pretty" Graciela mused as she looked at the water.

"Careful, Don't lean too far on the railing." La Murete added as she approached the young girl.

Feeling embarrassed, Graciela quickly moved back away from the railing and said "Sorry."

Suddenly Beetle called out to the kids with "Hey guys, come here."

Graciela and Kubo hurried over as Beetle asked "Who wants to learn to use a bow and arrow?"

"Me!" Both children cried out at once.

La Murete chuckled as Beetle picked Kubo and began to teach him how to use the bow and arrow.

After firing some arrows into the water and catching some fish, Beetle then asked "What was it like growing in Mexico?"

Kubo shrugged as he replied "It was normal, aside from the occasional racism."

"Wait, What?" Beetle replied outraged before he added "What's racism?"

At once, Graciela, La Murete and Kubo looked at him with a mixture of disbelief, envy and sympathy.

The two children looked at La Murete as she said "Racism is belief that people of other races are lesser than the major ones."

Kubo, doing his best to keep calm jumped in with "When Graciela and I were little, we wandered off and talked to each other in Japanese."

"Tia Sariatu taught Kubo, my siblings and me." Graciela interjected.

Kubo then continued with "Then a older man yelled at me for speaking Japanese. I was so scared. After he left, it was the first time in my life that I realized that some people would dislike me for who I am."

A look of shock and sorrow appeared on Beetle's face before he had the chance to say something, Kubo added "Sometimes at school, I get bullied by this one boy…"

However, Beetle interrupted the young boy with "Who is the one that is causing you such grief? Tell me his name and I'll challenge him to a duel!"

Feeling both touched and worried, Kubo hastily said "It's nothing…"

However, Beetle interrupted with "Don't tell me, it's not nothing!"

Then the giant warrior bug paused before he added "Forgive me for being so bold young Master, But no one should be made to feel inferior just because of who they…."

Once again, Beetle pauses as a look of realization appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" Graciela, La Murete and Kubo asked.

Beetle remained quiet for a moment before he replied "Now that...I think about it, my people...your people Kubo...have been guilty of racism as well."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kubo wondered.

Beetle paused as he began to explain with "A long time ago before our ancestors came to this island, there were a group of people called the Ainu. Then we came to this island and forced them to join us."

Graciela, Kubo and La Murete became quiet for a moment before Graciela responded with "Aunt Elena taught us what they won't teach us in school that the Conquerors from Spain took over this land and made the natives like her join Spanish culture."

"Yeah and Mexico was under Spanish rule until September 16 Manolo's cousins fought and died in the war." Kubo added.

As Graciela blushed with pride, La Murete changed the subject with "Who wants fish for dinner?"

"Me!" Both Graciela and Kubo cried with joy.

The ruler of the land of the remembered smiled as she lifted some fish into the air and onto the boat.

La Murete then used the sword unbreakable to cut the fish into small pieces.

At once, Beetle put his hands together and said " _Itadakimasu."_

As he started to eat, Beetle noticed the confused looks on Graciela, La Murete and Kubo's faces.

"What's the matter? Don't tell you guys never say ' _Itadakimasu_ before every meal you have don't you?" Beetle said teasingly.

"What does it mean?" Kubo wondered.

Beetle gave Kubo a dumbfounded look as he said "La Murete and Graciela I expect not to know about _Itadakimasu_ , but you? The son of my master?"

"We don't even say Grace at dinner time." Graciela added.

Beetle sighed as he muttered "Oh Kubo, you must reconnect with your culture." Then he turned towards Graciela added "What's Grace?"

As Graciela opened her mouth to explain, La Murete interrupted with "Why don't we talk about this later after lunch?"

At once, the group sat down as Little Hanzo began to toss the raw fish bites to Beetle, Graciela, La Murete and Kubo each.

The two 12 year olds couldn't help but laugh as Little Hanzo tossed the raw fish bite into their mouths.

"Don't play with your food." The ruler of the land of the remembered gently advised.

"Why not? It's fun." Beetle replied with his mouth full.

After he finished chewing, Beetle turned towards the two children and said "So, what were things like for you guys before you went on your heroic quest?"

Graciela looked at Kubo and nodded for him to go first.

"Well, my mother and I lived with Graciela's Mama and Papa. While they looked after her, they helped raised me alongside their own children." Kubo explained.

Graciela gave Beetle a small smile and a little wave.

"Everyday after school, I told stories. Sometimes they were about a warrior going on a quest and sometimes I would tell stories about little things like watching Tio Manolo play his guitar with the mariachi band, helping take care of our pet pig Chuy, or helping around the house, that's when her eyes would light up, that's when they would be the most clear. Almost if her real self was trying to get out." Kubo added.

As he finished, Beetle spoke up with "Kubo before you went on your quest you were already a noble hero."

Then Beetle turned to Graciela and said "What about you?"

Graciela became shy as she replied "I grew with Kubo and you already met my twin sister Fermina and my little brother Miguel. Aside from Kubo, my best friends are Fermina, Reneta and Ulises."

"What kinds of things do and your friends like to do together?" Beetle wondered.

"Make up stories (though no one's as good as Kubo), play fighting and though in me, Kubo's and my siblings cases actually learning how to fight." Graciela explained.

"Umm...Reneta and Ulises have a Dad that can fight too." Kubo pointed out.

"Yeah, but they don't have a mom who studied fencing and Kung Fu." Graciela playfully reminded him.

"Yeah, Maria is the coolest aunt ever." Kubo agreed.

"Which was Maria?" Beetle wondered.

"She was the one in the red dress and ponytail." La Murete explained.

No sooner had she said that, a sound of thunder could be hearing approaching them.

At once, the group of five turned to look at the flashing clouds.

As she looked at them, La Murete's eyes widen as she said "We need to get to shore and find somewhere safe."

"But what about the breastplate impenetrable? Don't we have to get it and isn't it underwater?" Graciela reminded the ruler of the land of the remembered.

At the young girl's words, a look of worry appeared on her face.

"I'll do it." Beetle offered, unexpectedly.

Both Graciela and Kubo looked at Beetle in shock as La Murete asked "You can swim?!"

"Of course. Beetles can hold their breath underwater for as long as possible." Beetle explained in a tone filled with pride.

 _How can you remember that, but not your own past?_ Graciela thought to herself. Then she was brought out of her thoughts as Kubo reminded Beetle not look at the eyes.

"I forgot to mention this earlier, their eyes show you secrets about yourself, friends and family to keep you down with them forever." Kubo added.

"Don't worry, Kubo. I promise I won't look them in the eye." Beetle assured him before he jumped into the lake.

As Graciela, Kubo and La Murete stared at the spot that Beetle had jumped, Graciela looked up at her friends and said "Do you guys think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so." La Murete stated.

* * *

Sometime later, night had fallen and the evil twin witches were looking for any trace of their nephew or clues that could give them a hint of where he was going.

"He's seeking out the armor just as his insolent father did." The first one realized.

"Then we must ensure that never finds them and separate him from the humans especially the girl." The second stated.

"Yes sister." The first one agreed as they flew towards the full moon before they each went off in different directions.

* * *

Back on the boat of leaves, Graciela, Kubo and La Murete continued to wait for Beetle to surface. By now, they were all starting to grow worried.

The ruler of the land of the remembered was torn, on one hand she wanted to wait and see if Beetle was okay, especially since she valued all living things. However, on the other hand, she had promised Sariatu that she would look after Kubo no matter what and she needed to protect Graciela as well.

"Something's wrong, we have to help him." Kubo stated.

As Graciela nodded in agreement, La Murete let out a sad sigh as she said "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid but we have no choice but to head to shore and find shelter from Kubo's aunts…"

However, before she could continue, she suddenly heard a splash!

La Murete rushed over to the railing, not to discover that Graciela and Kubo had jumped in after Beetle!

As La Murete prepared to telekineticly bring them up, a chain suddenly wrapped around her right arm. Just as the ruler of the land of the remembered wondered who the chain belonged, she heard the familiar sound of evil laughter from above. La Murete quickly looked up to see one of the evil witches floating towards her.

"Well, Well, What have we here? The so-called goddess who hid my weak sister and nephew away from us and I thought you could sink no lower." The Witch hissed before she added "Hand over my nephew and the human girl and I'll spare you."

 _That's not going to happen._ La Murete thought to herself before she engaged in battle with the evil witch.

* * *

As La Murete and the witch fought with each other on the ship, in the water of Lake Long, Graciela and Kubo swam in the water, searching for both Beetle and the Breastplate impenetrable. The two 12 year old held each other's hands as they swam towards the garden of eyes. Upon seeing a golden glow in the seaweed, the two of them swam towards it. When Graciela pushed a patch of seaweed away, she saw the Breastplate impenetrable. She gave Kubo a beaming smile as he swam towards it and slipped it on him. Much to the children's surprise, it fit Kubo just fine. Then all of a sudden, Graciela let out a gasp of shock as she realized that they were in the Garden of eyes. She quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from drowning as one of them put Kubo in a hypnotic trance.

Graciela quickly shut her eyes, grabbed Kubo and tried to swim away with him back to the ship, but a vine from the garden caught her by the ankle and tried to pull her back down.

* * *

"No! It can't end like this!" A horrified Isa cried out in shock.

"Then be quiet so we can know what happened." Marina hissed.

Mary-Beth cleared her throat loudly before she continued with…

As Graciela attempted to save herself and Kubo from drowning, back on the ship, La Murete and the evil witch continue to battle. As they fought, the ruler of the land of the remembered noticed that the leaf ship was starting to fall apart. Since it was Kubo's magic that was keeping the ship, it could only mean one thing, Kubo was in trouble and so was Graciela!

As La Murete prepared to dive into the lake, a chain wrapped around her waist and brought her up to face the evil witch!

"It's shame that I have to kill you." The evil witch mused before she added "It doesn't have to be this way. Just let me have my nephew and I'll leave you and the human girl that you're so fond of alone."

La Murete wasn't convinced "What are you going to do to Kubo? Also why did you decide to go after Graciela anyway? She's done nothing to you, your sister or your father!" She demanded.

"That is where you're wrong, my fair ruler of the underground." The evil witch replied tauntingly.

As La Murete prepared to fire back, the evil witch continued with "As long as Kubo remains on this world, he will grow old and die. My father does not want this fate for his grandson. We only want him to live with us forever."

"What does this have to do with going after Graciela?" La Murete demanded.

"As long as my nephew has attachments to this world, he'll never listen to us, especially now that he's starting to fall for that human and repeat the same mistake that made my big sister all those years ago. She needs to go." The evil witch explained.

"You're not touching those kids!" La Murete hissed as the two of them resumed their battle, both women suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out "I Got it! I Got it!"

La Murete and the evil witch turned to see Beetle climbing back up the side of the ship with a dead fish in his hand.

"Beetle?!" A surprised ruler of the land of the remembered cried out in shock before she added "Where's Graciela and Kubo?!"

"What!" Beetle yelled in shock.

However, the evil witch took advantage of the Giant Beetle and goddess's confusion and knocked La Murete aside.

"La Murete!" Beetle shouted before he noticed the sword unbreakable that had slid towards his feet.

Then Beetle heard the evil witch letting out a battle cry as she charged towards him with the intent to kill!

Thinking quickly, Beetle picked up the sword and began to fight with all his might. However, the fight didn't last long, since La Murete tapped into her powers and pulled the evil witch away from Beetle, as she noticed the ship continuing to fall apart.

"The kids are in danger! Find them!" The ruler of the land of the remembered pleaded as she and the evil witch renewed their fight.

Without wasting a second, Beetle dove back into the water.

* * *

Back in the garden of eyes, Kubo continued to stare at the eyes as Graciela too began to fall under their spell. Below them, the Garden's mouth was opening up and getting ready to eat the children alive! However, neither Graciela or Kubo noticed as they distracted by the secrets that the eyes were showing them, especially about Kubo's mother and where her friends and family were.

Suddenly, Graciela and Kubo felt a pair of arms wrap around them, before an arrow hit one of eyes, as the eye let out a shriek of pain, Graciela looked up to see that her rescuer was Beetle! In spite of her surprise, Graciela continued to focus on holding her breath until they reached the surface.

* * *

As Beetle continued to swim with the children, back on the boat, La Murete and the evil witch continued to fight to the death.

"What are you planning to do to Graciela?" La Murete demanded. "She has nothing to do with this!" She added.

The evil witch smirked as she replied "She has everything to do with, she became apart of this the moment her family took my sister and Kubo in and the moment Kubo was bewitched by her. She'll share the same fate as his father."

That did it, La Murete showed the evil witch no mercy and stuck her with a fatal blow.

When Beetle, Graciela and Kubo returned to the ship, they found a triumphant La Murete waiting for them.

"Where's the evil witch?" Beetle wondered.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore, now let's head back to shore. We got the breastplate now." La Murete stated.

* * *

 **English to Japanese:**

 **Itadakimasu: Thank you for the food. (It's what is said before eating).**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any characters except my own. Book of Life belongs to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the two strings belongs to Laika.**

 **Thank you King of 2211, glazier blue and Guest for your reviews.**

* * *

"What happened to Xaibalba, Monkey, the Mondragons and the rest of the Sanchezs? What were they doing while they were separated from Beetle, Graciela, Kubo, La Murete and Little Hanzo?" Isa questioned.

"I'll tell you." Mary Beth answered with a smile as she continued the story with…

* * *

As the whole group was transported out, Xaibalba, Monkey, the Mondragons and the rest of Sanchezs were to a wooden area.

"What is this place?" Miguel wondered aloud with awe.

"I think it's called a woods or forest." Reneta recalled.

Before Miguel could continue ask more questions, a frantic Monkey called out "Kubo?! Kubo?! Where's Kubo?!"

Suddenly the kids, realized that not only Kubo was gone but so was Beetle, Graciela, La Murete and Little Hanzo.

Feeling frightened, Fermina and Miguel joined their parents as they called out "Graciela! Kubo! Where are you guys?!"

"La Murete! My dear where are you?! La Murete!" Xaibalba cried out with real fear in his voice. If the rest of the group weren't so worried about Graciela and Kubo, they might have noticed that this was the first time that Xaibalba, the god that got so much joy from messing with humans, was quite possibly, the first time in his life, scared.

Xaibalba attempted to teleport to his wife, but his shock, he couldn't.

"What the…?!" Was all he could say, but he just tried again and the same thing happened.

Miguel was the first to notice and asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to teleport." Xaibalba explained as look of horror and shock appeared on his face. "Why can't I teleport?" He added.

"Someone or something was be stopping you." Fermina pipped up with equal alarm.

"Who could have the power to stop me? The Candle-marker, La Murete and I are all equal." Xaibalba stated worriedly.

"My father could!" Monkey whispered to herself.

"What?!" The whole group cried at once as they turned to look at Monkey.

"Nothing!" She said a little too quickly as she attempted to revert back to her usual stoic look.

However no one was buying it.

Xaibalba flew over to her, his face full of rage as e said "Listen here you, my wife has risked her life for you, your son and the family that took you guys in the first place and now my wife is out there defending your son from your sisters with only a giant Beetle for help. If you know something that we don't, you better tell us now, Sariatu!"

The whole group gasped in shock as they looked at Monkey with renewed shock. Was she really Sariatu?

"It can't be. I saw her die before my eyes! She sacrificed herself to save Graciela and Kubo!" Manolo protested.

Monkey gave Manolo a guilty look as she said "You're only partly right Manolo, I used my magic save Graciela and Kubo, However, I didn't die. I just transformed myself into a Monkey."

"Why would you do that? Why would you let everyone think you were dead when you still with us all this time?" An outraged Maria suddenly interrupted. "How could you break Kubo's heart and all of our hearts like this?!"

Monkey looked at her and said "You and Kubo already had your hearts broken when you thought I died, I didn't want to break your heart and his a second time."

"At least we have the chance to say goodbye to you, now I don't know if I can forgive you and I don't know how you can forgive yourself." Maria hissed.

The whole group even Xibalba looked at Maria in stunned silence.

* * *

"Why is Maria being so mean to Sariatu?" Edison wondered.

"Well in the words of one my favorite movies, "letting someone think that someone they love is dead when they're not is quite cruel." Danny explained.

Edison's eyes widen in understanding as Mary-Beth nodded her in agreement. Even though Sariatu was her friend, she had to side with Maria on this matter. Letting them think she was dead when she was really alive, but dying was a cruel tithing to do.

Mary-Beth took a deep breath as she continued the story with…

* * *

Monkey looked down dejectedly, unable to defend herself against Maria's words. She had fought gods and the monsters and she was verbally brought by her friend's words before she could reply, the group suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them.

Sariatu's eyes widen as she said "You guys need to hide now!"

"Why should we believe you after you deceived us?" Ulises questioned.

"Because in Japan, people don't like foreigners and no one here has any passports or speaks Japanese and the locals don't speak Spanish either." Monkey stated.

"We speak Japanese." Both Fermina and Miguel reminded her.

"And I can create the passports for all of us." Xibalba added as he waved his hands. With that several passports appeared in the air and the whole group caught them.

As Xibalba changed into a human form, he added "Also, I think you need to hide and not us."

Sariatu glared at him but knew he was right. Most humans would freak out at the sight of a talking Monkey. As Sariatu climbed up a nearby tree, a man and his young toddler daughter approached them.

"Hi, are you lost?" The little girl asked in Japanese.

As Fermina opened her mouth to reply, the little girl's father interjected with "Careful Mariko, they're Gajin. Besides they don't even speak our language."

As Sariatu narrowed her eyes in disgust, Fermina replied in Japanese "Actually, me and my brother do thanks to the fact that we grew up with a Japanese family as our neighbors."

Mariko's father blinked in surprise while Mariko smiled before she bowed in respect to Fermina.

"Also we are looking my twin sister Graciela and Kubo, he's the kid that we grew up with." Fermina explained. "We briefly managed to find them and then we got separated again." She added.

"How did you guys get to Japan in the first place and where are you all from?" Mariko asked.

"We're from Mexico. Do you know where that is?" Fermina asked.

"No. Where is it?" Mariko wondered.

"It's all the way on the other side of the ocean." Fermina stated dramatically.

As Mariko looked ok with amazement, Mariko's father interjected with "But how did you get here?"

Before Fermina could vainly think on her feet, Xibalba in his human form interrupted in Japanese with "We took a ship here."

The whole group turned to look at Xibalba in shock.

"Since when can you speak Japanese?" Manolo asked in Spanish.

"My wife and I are gods, We can understand all languages remember?" Xibalba answered in Spanish.

Up in the tree, Sariatu smirked from her hiding place.

Back on the ground, Mariko's father continued to ask the group questions.

"What brought you guys to Japan?" He asked.

"We wanted to come here for a vacation our friend hasn't been to Japan since he was a baby and we wanted to come see this place after hearing so many stories about it from our friend's mom." Fermina replied as Miguel nodded his head in agreement.

"Why did she and her son leave Japan in the first place?" Mariko's father inquired.

Fermina took a deep breath unsure how to explain to total stranger that they left for their safety. However, before she had the chance to do so, Xibalba interrupted with "We're wasting our time. We need to continue searching now."

With that, the group waved a quick goodbye to Mariko and her father and hurried away through the woods. Once they were sure that Mariko and her father were gone, Manolo called up to Sariatu and said "You can come down now."

* * *

Soon after, Sariatu climbed down.

"I never remembered the humans of Japan to be so distrusting. Hanzo wasn't like this." Sariatu muttered in disappointment.

"They're in the middle of a war now. At least that's what I heard." Joaquin recalled with a frown on his face.

Changing the subject, Miguel asked "How did you meet La Murete in the first place?"

"Yeah, How did Sariatu meet La Merete and Xibalba?" Marina wondered as the whole class became excited.

Mary-Beth's smile became bittersweet before she continued with…

"I first met La Murete when Hanzo and I went into hiding." Sariatu started to say.

Then Miguel interrupted with "How did you met Hanzo, Tia Sariatu?"

Sariatu briefly looked annoyed, before a look of sadness and longing appeared on her face. Then she said "The night I met Hanzo...my sisters and I were sent to the temple of bone…"

"What's the temple of bone?" Fermina inquired.

"It's the name of the best where we just were at along with Graciela, Kubo and my wife! Now don't interrupt!" Xibalba hissed.

At the mention of Kubo's name, Sariatu became alert.

"We have to find them before the moon king and my sisters!?" Sariatu cried out in an almost panicking tone.

"And we will, but for now all we can is trust that La Murete will protect them." Xibalba said in an almost out of character tone.

Miguel carefully interrupted with "Can we still here the stories about you meeting Tio Hanzo and La Murete please?"

Sariatu turned towards the young boy she had come to think of as a nephew as she said "Sure. As I was saying my sisters and I were sent to the temple of bone to kill Hanzo."

At once, the whole group let out gasps of shock.

As soon as they quieted down, Sariatu took a deep breath before she continued with "At the bidding of the Moon King, my sisters and I sent to Earth. We killed many noble warriors, the moon king told us that anyone who found the magical armor would become a threat towards the heavens."

As Reneta, Ulises and Elena pressed themselves against Joaquin, Sariatu continued with "I arrived at the temple before my sisters did and there he was, the mighty Hanzo. I told him 'You have offended my father, now you must die.'"

"Definitely you." Xibalba muttered under his breath while the rest of the group looked horrified.

Sariatu continued with "We fought, Hanzo was strong, but then he stopped and uttered four simple words that changed everything."

Sariatu paused as she said "'You are my quest.' He whispered."

As the rest of the group's eyes widen with wonder, Sariatu added "Those words changed everything, I had seen the wonders of the heavens and universe, but the warmth of his gaze as I looked into his eyes… that, I have never known. It was his humanity I saw and in recognizing his compassion, I recognized my own. Then I knew we had to find a safe place to hide from my father and then I remembered the story of La Murete, the goddess of below who cared for all of humanity. I went all the way to her domain and begged her for help in keeping my husband and I safe from my father."

"At first, she didn't trust you. At least until you introduced us to Hanzo," Xibalba interjected.

"How did you meet Sariatu and Hanzo?" Fermina wondered.

"I told you, La Murete introduced us." The ruler of the land of the forgotten stated in an almost irritable manner.

"Only after, I went to her myself." Sariatu added as she continued with "Afterwards, you, La Murete and the candlemaker created a sanctuary for us in Japan, where we lived in peace for a time. During that time, Hanzo gave me my humanity and then he gave me, Kubo."

The group smiled at the heart warming story, even though they knew that Sariatu's happy didn't last. Then a frown appeared on Sariatu's face as she said "But then the Moon King broke through the barriers that La Murete and you created and found us. The Moon King's rage at my betrayal shook the heavens and Hanzo and soldiers gave their lives for Kubo and me as I escaped with him in my arms."

"Why are they doing this? Why can't they just leave go guys alone?" Reneta protested as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Sariatu let out a sigh as she said "The Moon King wants to make Kubo just like him, blind to humanity as I once was."

"What a jerk!" Fermina, Miguel, Reneta and Ulises all said at once, before Miguel asked "What does this have to with…"

Then Fermina interrupted with "Remember how you read Graciela's diary in front of the whole town?"

Miguel nodded as he tried to avoid the glares of the rest of the group.

"If the Moon King and the evil witches think that Kubo might have feelings for her, they would do everything they can to prevent a repeat of what happened all those years ago with Tia Sariatu and Tio Hanzo." Maria explained as gently as she could before she added "If either of them so much as touch a hair on Graciela or Kubo's heads, I'll kill them, god or no god!"

As the rest of the group nodded in agreement, they all came together for a hug, even Xibalba.

* * *

"No way!" Cried the rest of the class at once. "Xibalba, join in a group hug?! Really?!"

"Believe me, I was surprised when I heard that one too." Mary-Beth replied before she continued the story with...

* * *

The hug then ended as Joaquin, Manolo and Maria muttered "I've never seen this side of Xibalba."

"And if any of you ever tell anyone, I'll make you all pay for it." Xibalba hissed, causing the rest of the group to glup nervously, while Sariatu just rolled her eyes.

"Stop scaring my family, we have more important things to worry about." Sariatu reminded the ruler of the land of the forgotten.

"How are we going to find Graciela, Kubo and La Murete?" Fermina stated.

"Why don't you just teleport us?" Miguel piped up.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Ulises reminded him with a hit of annoyance.

"I know what happened last time, but I was thinking we could try something different." Miguel seguested.

"What do you think we should do?" Sariatu inquired.

"I think Xibalba should teleport us outside the entrance of the temple of bone, walk inside it…" Miguel started to say, but Ulises, Reneta and Fermina all interrupted with "Are you crazy?! We barely got out of there alive last time. That's a terrible idea."

"No, the defenses might not work any work now that the sword unbreakable has been removed. I think it's a great idea." Sariatu interjected.

Miguel smiled in thanks at his honorary Aunt, before the whole group gathered around Xibalba. Soon he teleported them back to the entrance of the temple.

As the group walked inside, Joaquin muttered "You something? This place isn't as creepy as it used to be."

When they finally reached the exit, they found a beach where the footprints of Beetle,Graciela, Kubo, La Murete and Little Hanzo all once stood.

"Where are they?" A worried Maria whispered.

Sariatu and Xibalba took a close look at the foot prints and said "From the looks of things, Kubo used his magic to make a boat and sailed on the lake to look the breastplate impenetrable."

"You mean they might be out in the lake?" Manolo and Maria asked at once.

"I'm going to check." Xibalba stated before he flew the lake. The ruler of the land of the forgotten flew for a long time, but could find no sign of either Graciela, Kubo or La Mature.

Xibalba flew back to the beach and said "I can't find any trace of them."

"Then what happened to my children?!" Manolo, Maria and Sariatu demanded at once.

Then Sariatu looked at the ground and said "I think I know what happened to them now."

However before she could continue, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the sky.

"Which I will tell you later, after I make sure there _is_ a later. For now, RUN!" Sariatu all but screamed.

At once, the whole group ran inside the darkest part of the cave they could find. Once, they were sure that the Moon King couldn't see them and couldn't send his daughters after them, they all took a moment to catch their breath and hope that whenever they were, that Beetle, Graciela, Kubo, La Murete and Little Hanzo were at least someplace safe for the night and hidden from the Moon King like they were.

* * *

 **Note, for those of you upset by Mariko's father's attitude, remember in the 1930s, the Japanese weren't very accepting of foreigners, much like how Mexico and America weren't back then either.**

* * *

 **English to Spanish Translations:**

 **Tio: Uncle**

 **Tia: Aunt**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any characters except my own. Book of Life belongs to Jorge Gutierrez. Kubo and the Two Strings belongs to Laika.**

* * *

 **Thank you King of 2211 for your review.**

"What was Kubo and others doing at that moment?" Hiroto wondered.

"Weren't you listening? They were sleeping!" Stacey hissed with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey, no fighting!" Guchio thundered. At once, all the children became silent.

"Guchio, you didn't have to scare them." Mary Beth chided before she turned to the children and added "But he's right. You shouldn't be fighting."

Mary Beth cleared her throat as she said "As I was saying…"

* * *

As Kubo slept he had a strange dream, when he opened his eye he was greeted with the sight of fireflies and then he heard the familiar sound of a shamisen playing. Kubo looked up to see that it was being played by an old man dressed in white robes and white hair tied up like Kubo's own hair. Kubo looked around to see that he was on a strange island of some kind that was surrounded by waves. Then his thoughts were interrupted with the old man who said "Hello, my young friend. Why don't you join in my song?"

As he continued to play, Kubo looked up at the old man in confusion as he asked "How did you know? You're twice as blind as I am."

The old man chuckled as he said "That means I'm twice able to see the truth."

As the old man finished speaking, his blind eyes briefly glowed yellow.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! It's the Moon King!" Cole cried out in shock.

"Hey! Don't spoil it!" Demanded the whole group at once.

"Still, How did you figure it out so quickly?" Mary Beth wondered, feeling impressed in spite of herself.

"I watch and read a lot fantasy novels and movies and a strange person who appears in a dream has to be the moon king." Cole explained.

"What makes you sure it's the moon king?" Ella inquired as the rest of group added "Yay."

"Well, Sariatu said that the moon king wanted to make Kubo blind to humanity like he is, so I took it mean that the moon king is blind too, considering what he tried to do to Kubo." As Cole finished speaking, he shuddered. The rest of the group shuddered as well before Mary Beth said "You would make a good detective, anyway back to the story…"

* * *

Kubo looked around again as he realized "This is a dream, but is it a good one or a bad one?"

The old man chuckled as the waves continued to crash into the island. "That depends on you." He added.

As the old man finished speaking a Japanese palace rose out of the ocean.

"My father's fortress!" Kubo gasped. The old man chuckled as they flew into the building. Once inside, Kubo was greeted with a surprise. Floating in the air was the helmet!

"The helmet is here?!" Kubo cried out in excitement.

* * *

"You're right. It is a trap." Danny, Ella, Naomi and Stacey all said at once as they turned to look at Cole.

Before Cole had the chance to say 'I told you so.', Hiroto suddenly cried out "It's a trap!"

The group glared at him as he said "What? I always wanted to say that."

Mary Beth cleared her voice before she continued the story with...

* * *

The old man said "Follow the sun and it will lead you to the place that might've been your home. Claim your birthright Kubo and give this story a happy ending."

As the old man finished speaking, Kubo suddenly woke up. He rushed over to Beetle and Graciela as he cried "Beetle! Graciela! Wake up!"

A sleepy Graciela moaned as she muttered "Kubo, I'm trying to sleep."

Beetle and La Murete laughed as Beetle said "She sure is a heavy sleeper isn't she?"

La Murete smiled as she nodded her head.

"Graciela, I know you're tired, but it's daytime now. The Moon King can't see us during the day and neither can his daughters, besides as soon as we find the helmet, we can go home with both of our families." Kubo explained as he gently rubbed her back.

At once, Graciela's eyes shot open. "Kubo, I still can't believe it. Why would Tia Sariatu just change her form and not tell us it's her? Why would she let us think she was dead?"

As soon as Graciela spoke those words, Beetle, Kubo, La Murete and even Little Hanzo became silent. For what seemed to be a long time, no one said anything, then Kubo broke the silence with "I don't know. How could Mother not tell me? I'm happy that she's alive, but I'm angry that she didn't tell me."

As he finished speaking, his mind flashed back to after they sailed back to land.

* * *

 _When they arrived back on land, Beetle muttered "I can't believe we got the armor! We did it! Whoo!"_

" _That's not the only thing, I can believe." Graciela muttered under her breath._

" _What are you talking about?" La Murete asked._

 _Graciela became quiet while Kubo said "While we were in the garden of eyes, they showed us something that we didn't think was possible."_

 _Once, Beetle started listening. Kubo then took another deep breath as he took Graciela's hand as he said "The eyes showed us that my mother was alive the whole time, she just transformed into monkey."_

" _WHAT?!" Both Beetle and La Murete cried out at once._

 _Then, the ruler of the land of the remembered said "I don't believe it."_

" _I don't want to believe it." Kubo added as Graciela wrapped her arms around._

" _Why would she do this? Why would she let us think she was dead?" Graciela questioned._

" _I don't know, but I'm going to find out." La Murete as she took a deep calming breath._

* * *

Then, the group was pulled out of their thoughts as Beetle said "Maybe, she has a good reason for doing what she did?"

"Like what?" Graciela, Kubo and La Murete all hissed at once.

"I don't know, maybe to protect you guys from the moon king or something?" Beetle offered.

"Anyway, where did you say the helmet was again?" Graciela questioned as she changed the subject.

"Oh, it's in my father's fortress." Kubo answered.

"How are we going to your father's fortress? Do you even know what it looks like?" Graciela questioned, surprised at the mean tone her voice was taking and yet something didn't feel right to her. This sounded too good to be true.

Taken aback by Graciela's sudden hostility, Kubo replied "Of course I do, I saw it in a dream."

Upon hearing those words, La Murete's face grew even paler than usual, if such a thing was possible.

"What happened in the dream?" La Murete asked in a deadly serious tone.

"What's the big deal? It's just some dream?" Beetle muttered.

Graciela and La Murete glared at him and Beetle became silent.

"Well, I was on a island and I was sitting next to an old man…" Kubo started to say, however before he could continue, La Murete once again interrupted with "Was he blind?"

"How did you…?" Kubo started to say, but the ruler of the land of the remembered uttered "Oh, Candle maker! It's the Moon King! He sent you that dream!"

"Wait, are you sure?" Beetle, Graciela, and Kubo questioned.

"Yes, Sariatu told me about him. He's not only blind to the good of humanity, he's literally blind as well." La Murete explained.

"Then, he sent you that dream to lure all of us into trap." Graciela as a look of realization and horror appeared on her face.

For a moment, Kubo was speechless as he wondered _How could I have been so stupid? I was so desperate to find my whole family and go home, that I didn't think to..._

Then he was pulled out of his thoughts as Beetle wondered "If the location to the helmet was a lie, then where could the real helmet be?"

"If I were Sariatu where would I hide the helmet?" La Murete muttered to herself as she tapped the fingers of her right hand under her chin. She did his for several minutes before she answered "A village!"

"Which one?" Beetle, Graciela and Kubo all questioned at once.

The ruler of the land of the remembered paused before she answered with "I don't know."

"You mean we have to search through every village in Japan?" Graciela questioned before she added "Also you, me, Beetle and Little Hanzo will stick out like sore thumbs?"

La Murete smiled as she ripped off three pieces of thread from her sleeves. As she tied them around Beetle, Graciela and Little Hanzo, she said "This will make you look like ordinary Japanese citizens to all those who see, aside from ourselves and Xibalba."

"But how will Mama, Papa, Tia Sariatu, Tio Joaquin and Tia Elena recognize us?" Graciela questioned as Kubo nodded in agreement.

"By your voices." La Murete said as the group of five left the cave and went to look for the rest of the group.

* * *

Meanwhile at that moment, Xibalba, Manolo, Maria, Joaquin, Elena, Sariatu, Fermina, '

Miguel, Reneta and Ulises got up and worked on making a plan.

"How about we try a new strategy this time?" Xibalba asked in as much of a friendly voice as he could muster.

"What is it?" Graciela carefully asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could split up into groups, that way we could have a much better chance of not only finding my wife, but your families as well." The ruler of the land of the forgotten explained.

"But who will go with who?" Miguel wondered.

Despite themselves and the situation they were in, the whole group couldn't help but laugh.

"Simple, the Sanchez family will stay together and so will the Mondragon family. The Sanchez family will search leftward while the Mondragon will look rightward. We'll all meet back here just before sunset." Xibalba added.

With that, both families huddled together as Joaquin remarked "You really thought this though haven't you?"

"What can I say? I am a ruler of the afterlife after all." Xibalba states in a tone filled with pride.

Then, the Sanchez family walked towards a path that went to the left, while Joaquin's family walked towards a path that led to the right.

Once, the Mondragons were out of sight, Fermina looked up and said "Do you think that Mexico might enter World War 2?"

Manolo paused as he exchanged uncomfortable looks with both Maria and Sariatu as he turned back towards Fermina and said "I don't know."

Fermina looked worried, through her parents think she didn't pay attention to the news, she did and knew that Japan attacked that base in America. Now, America was rounding up all of it's citizens of Japanese descent and taking them to who knows where, now America was demanding that Mexico and other Latin American countries turn over their citizens of Japanese descent.

Taking a deep breath, Fermina once again looked up at her parents and said "Mama, Papa, if Mexico ordered us to turn over Kubo and Tia Sariatu to the Americans, would you do it?"

"Of course not! I'd tell them to go ahead and stuff it. Kubo and Sariatu are family and if the Americans want them, then they have to take us too!" Maria vowed with passion in her eyes.

"What makes you think something like that will happen?" Manolo asked with concern in his voice.

"I've been reading the newspapers and I learned that America has joined the war and what they're doing to their own citizens just because their ancestors come from Japan. They weren't apart of the bombing!" Fermina shouted.

* * *

"Did America really do that?" Edison asked as looks of saddness and betrayal appeared on Hiroto, Bradly, Isa, Naomi and his own face.

Mary-Beth and Guicho exchanged looks of sorrow as the rest of class could only look at them in disbelief.

Mary-Beth cleared her throat as she said "Sometimes the truth can hurt, but knowing your history is always important and you can use what you have learned to make sure that it never happens again."

As she finished speaking, the whole class turned towards each other and had a group hug that seemed to last for a very long time.

Then they broke apart as Mary Beth continued the story with…

* * *

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just focus on finding Graciela, La Murete and Kubo." Sariatu interjected firmly.

With that, the group continued to walk down the path, calling out Graciela, La Murete and Kubo's names. As the Sanchez family was searching their children and the ruler of the land of the remembered, the Mondragon family was doing the same.

"Do you think they're okay, Papa?" Reneta asked worriedly as she looked up at her father.

"They'll be fine. Graciela and Kubo are Sanchezs and La Murete won't let anything happen to them." Joaquin assured her.

"What about Beetle?" Ulises asked.

At his words, the whole Mondragon family felt guilty. They were so concerned about Graciela, Kubo and La Murete, that they completely forgot about Beetle.

"How could they forget about Beetle?" Isa demanded.

"What a mean thing to do!" Marina stated, feeling outraged.

"I thought that the Sanchezs and the Mondragons were the good guys!" Edison muttered as the rest of the class nodded their heads in agreement.

Guicho loudly cleared his throat. As the class turned to look at him, Guicho said "I understand this story can get emotional at times, but please stop interrupting."

"There's no excuse for forgetting Beetle." Isa interjected. "He helped them too, mostly."

"You'll learn what happened next if you continue to listen to the story." Guicho reminded the class.

At once, the whole class became quiet as Mary Beth continued the story with…

"What have we done?" Manolo muttered.

"We'll get him back too and we'll make it up to him." Maria vowed.

"Where do you think they could be?" Miguel wondered.

Sariatu thought to herself before she realized "They could be looking for the helmet at our old home."

"What does your old home look like?" Miguel asked Sariatu before he added "Can you remember it?"

"I don't know, but I can try." Sariatu answered before started to concentrate with all her might. After a few minutes, she answered "I vaguely remember my home with my husband being somewhere in the mountains."

"That's not very specific." Ulises added.

While the rest of the group frowned at the young boy's rudeness, Xibalba stated "Well, he does have a point."

As he finished speaking, a idea suddenly came to his mind. The ruler of the land of the forgotten turned to Sariatu and said "I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help."

Sariatu nodded as she said "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Sometime later, Xibalba had transported himself and Sariatu towards the mountains.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sariatu asked as she and Xibalba started to look for her old home.

"They're fine. They're tough." The ruler of the land of the remembered reassured his fellow goddess.

They then walked up the mountains for what seemed to be for a long time before they got to the entrance to the old palace. It looked worn out and abandoned for years. Sariatu momentary felt guilty for leaving the palace to its current state, but she knew it had to be done for the sake of her son. However, before she could continue to dwell on it even further. Xibalba suddenly grabbed her by the waist as one of the witches attacked them.

"Well, Well, Well, isn't this a surprise? I was expecting my nephew, your meddling wife and that disgusting human companion of his to arrive, but you'll both do." The witch replied.

* * *

"I knew it! I knew this was a trap!" Cole cried out in a triumphant tone.

"Yes, you're very smart. Now be quiet." Guicho hissed.

Mary Beth let out a sigh as she continued the story with...

* * *

Xibalba growled. _How dare she insult my wife!_ He thought to himself.

Then he was brought out of his thoughts as the evil witch said "I know you don't want to be a part of this, so I'm giving you the opportunity to walk away and go back to Mexico with your wife and all you have to do is help me find my nephew and that foolish little human girl."

For a moment, Xibalba was tempted, but he knew if he sided with the witch, his wife would never forgive him. Then, he replied "Suck it."

With that, Xibalba, Sariatu and the witch ended up in a three-way battle.

Sariatu kept dogging the witch's attacks as the ruler of the land of the forgotten threw energy balls at the wicked creature.

"To think, that fowl thing that fights alongside you is all that remains of my sister's magic." The evil witch hissed. "All because her love for the humans made her weak." She added.

"No, it made _me_ stronger." Sariatu fired back as she lunged at the witch. Then the fight became much more violent as Sariatu pulled at the witch's hat and hair. In turn, the evil witch started to rip out chunks of Sariatu's fur.

Sariatu let out a yelp of pain as she scratched at her sister as hard as she could. As the sisters fought, they fell to the ground, but Sariatu was victorious...or so it seemed.

"What do you do to Hanzo that night? Is that what you're planning to do to Graciela?" Sariatu demanded.

The evil witch smirked underneath her mask as she replied "All this time and you didn't even know. Hanzo never died, we just transformed him into a more fitting form to suit the bug that he was, the bug that human girl is. He knows nothing of who he used to be."

At once, Sariatu felt a sense of rage over take her.

 _How dare she?! How dare she take away the love of my life, debt my son the chance to know his father and plan to subject my niece to the same fate?!_ She thought to herself.

With that, Sariatu got rid of her younger sister for good. However, before she had a chance to either dwell on her victory or mourn the loss of her sister, she heard Xibalba let out a gasp. Sariatu looked down to see that she was morality wounded.

* * *

"OH NO!" Cried the whole class at once.

They didn't need to be told to let Mary Beth continue this story as she added…

* * *

Sariatu barely had to look her wound before she fell to the ground. As the ruler of the land of the forgotten caught her, Sariatu whispered "Tell Kubo and my family how much I love them."

Then, she closed her eyes and breathed no more, as the life faded from body, Sariatu turned back into a monkey totem, only it was now broken.

Miles away, Beetle, Graciela, La Murete, Little Hanzo and Kubo were trying to find a way back to their family, when they suddenly felt a sharp pain and somehow knew that Sariatu had passed on.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist using that Star Wars meme. I also couldn't resist pointing how it was so obvious that the man in Kubo's dream was the moon king. I figured it out as soon as he said he was blind. Anyway, sorry about the rambling.**

 **I swear I'm not making this up about America demanding that countries in Latin America turn over their citizens of Japanese descent to them. I learned about in the Smithosian.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
